Braxton Family
by EmilyKylieParker
Summary: This is a Braxton story... Braxton Boys... Braxton wifes... Braxton Babies, Crap summary but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys,**

**This is my first Fanfic after many years of reading I have had the courage, to do my own. anyway this story is about CHAX.**

**Few things I need to clear up: the braxtons all work at angelos charlie is a stay at home mum and bianca is still a teacher. Charlie and brax are 35,(married) they have 4 children, Ruby Braxton 19 (when Charlie and brax got married she changed her name to Braxton and she was still conceived from the rape with grant, but calls brax dad as it would have comfusd the others if she didn't plus she likes calling him dad.) Zoey Charlotte Braxton who is 9 and Boy twins Luke Darryl Braxton and Lewie Ross Braxton who are 3. heath is 31 and Bianca is 33 (engaged) they have 2 children Darcy Braxton who is 10 (not Bianca child but since Tegan died she has called Bianca 'mum') and Rocco Heath Braxton who is 2. Ruby and Casey are still dating and are coming up to there 3 year anniversary together.**

**Think that's it, hope you enjoy and please review:)**

**Braxs P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window, i looked over to the alarm which read 7:45; I had only Calvin Klein boxers on with Charlie's body entangled with mine with her head resting on my chest in my shirt from last night we stopped sleeping naked even after sex because we didn't want the children to come in as that might have been hard to explain. She was so cute when she slept and i can honestly say i love her with all my heart and she gave me four children I know ruby isn't me but i will still love and protect as my own, then there was Zoey my little princess that surfs as if she is a grown man, she will not have a boyfriend till at least 25 and she will always be daddy's little princess. Then the trouble makers Luke and Lewie they will always make you laugh, they love surfing getting dirty pretty much little boys and they have Charlie wrapped round there little fingers.

I was pulled out of my day-dream with Charlie starting to stir in my arms, i know from experience that this means she is starting to wake up.

"morning sexy" I said quietly while kissing her head.

"no I am tired" replied Charlie, i laughed one thing that never changed with Charlie she was definitely not a morning person.

"what shall we do today" i asked.

"umm, we could have a family day out at the beach with everyone?" Charlie asked with a grin i know why she would want to go to the beach was because she liked seeing my topless.

"is that your way of saying you want to see me half-naked" I questioned

"of course not babe" Charlie replied with a hint of sarcasm.

**Charlies P.O.V**

Brax laughed "you can have me anytime you want" he said

"is that so" i said seductively, he just nodded and with that i climbed on him laying on him half-naked body. We started to kiss, fighting for dominance are tounges colliding and trying to get the most out of each other. Thing where still vey hot and are make out session still going stong however brax was now hovering over me, things were going to go to the next level when we heard little pitter patter footsteps coming towards are room.

"no not again" brax grunted.

I laughed "we'll finish this later"

He kissed my forehead then the door slammed open with our two boys stood there in their boxers as they don't like sleeping in pjs and in their words "im not wearing pjs because my daddy doesnt and i and i want to be the same" with their famous Braxton grins and bed hair just how brax has it in the morning.

"morning mummy" Luke said as he climbed into bed between me and brax.

"morning daddy" Lewie said while running over and into braxs arms and then layed on top of him with his head resting on his chest.

Brax P.O.V

I smiled at my two boys and knew it wouldn't be long till Zoey would be up, it was now 8:25.

i looked over two the boys and said "would you two like to come to the beach today with-"

i was cut off by Luke jumping on mine and Charlies bed screaming yes.

Lewie sat there quite which was wired because he normally would be acting the same as Luke, he rolled of Charlie and ran to his room. I looked at Charlie she was just as confused, i winked at Charlie and she knew to take Luke downstairs so i would speak to Lewie.

"com'on Luke let's make some brekky for everyone and were wake Zoey and Ruby up"

Luke nodded she kissed me qick on the lips and jumped out of are bed and putting a pair of her joggers with my shirt, she looked so hot if you looked at her you wouldn't think that she wold have had four kids, she was still so small and petite and i loved it.

She picked Luke up on her hip and walked out towards the kitchen. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed some board shorts, changed my boxers and put them on. I was now ready to talk to Lewie, i waked towards Luke and Lewie's room. As i walked in i sore him under the sheet hiding well trying to as there was a bump in the bed it wasn't the best place to hide but then again he is only three.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the side while rubbing his back from under the quilt.

"i cant talk to you Lew if you are hiding" i said

He just stayed under there so i pulled the quilt back and picked him up and onto my lap, he instantly rested his head into my chest.i could tell he had been crying and i had to get it out of him why.

"buddy why was you crying" i asked getting a bit worried if i did something.

"you don't love me" he said while tears fell down his cheek and his lip started to tremble, i pulled his closer to me.

"i do love you, why would you think i didn't" i asked

" i am rubbish at surfing and you, uncle heaf and caswy are really good" he replied

I pulled him around so he was siting on my knees facing me.

"i don't think your rubbish you are really good, and the reason we are only a little bit better because we are older, and Lewie Ross Braxton don't you ever think i don't love you because i love you so much okay" i said he nodded his head and smiled.

"so lets get down before there's no food left" i said knowing if we lest four people down there for too long there would be no more.

"i am soooo hungwy!" he replied

"ok then lets go" i lifted him of my lap and placed him on the floor i stood up and went to walk away but he grabbed my leg

"i needs to be carried" he said with that massive famous Braxton grin i couldn't help but laugh at his cheekiness, but i picked him up and started to carry him downstairs with his head resting on my chest.

**Charlies P.O.V**

Once me and Luke were close to finishing preparing breakfast i told him to go and wake his sisters up i knew Zoey would be up quick if it was concerning food as although she looked the spit of me she had the appetite of her dad and uncles. On the other hand ruby would have to be waken up about 10 times before she emerged from her room.

I heard loads of quite footsteps i knew it was luke and Zoey coming down.

"morning mum" Zoey said with her hair still messed up from bed,a football jersey that was heaths that she stole from him ages ago and went all the way to her knees and was about ten times to big for her.

"morning sweetie,"i kissed her temple "would you mind helping luke set the table please for breakfast"

"no mummy i can do it all by me" Luke said

"okay baby but if you need help you ask Zoey" i said

"okay and mummy i no baby i am twee" he said holding four fingers up with his gummy smile.

I just laughed and got on with finishing of breakfast. Zoey sat at the table helping Luke out a bit as he was putting two forks instead of one knife and one fork.

Ruby soon emergerd with her hair up in a high ponytail and her nightie on and sat at the table next to Zoey, them two are so close and they tell eachother every single secrut and gossip they know.

"hey Rubes" i said

"hey mum, where's dad and Lewie"

"they are sorting a thew problems out,Lewie got a bit upset that's all so brax is fixing it" i replied with a smile

"okay" she simply replied

Just as i was setting up i heard load footsteps, they hat to be braxs as he walked like an elephant, with his muscular body. They soon came down and he let Lewie down from his arms and he ran straight to the table with zoey and ruby one side and like and lewie the next so me and brax would be at the head.

Brax walked over to me and wrapped him arms around my waste while i was finishing plating the boys foods up.

**Brax P.O.V**

"what do you want?" charlie said

"what do you think" i replied while kissing her neck and my groin now pushed into the back off her.

"oh that" she replied sarcastically, i then turned me around and started to kiss her passionately with to respond only a second later.

"errr guys there is 3 kids in this room all under the age of ten" ruby shouted at us, i couldn't help but notice Charlie blush and rested her head into my chest while i turned to look at ruby.

"rubes, i have seen you and my brother make out how many times and lets not forget the time we walked in on casey rooting you"he said quite smugly, rubys cheeks flushed red and carried on eating

"whats rooting dad" Zoey asked brax

Ruby chocked on her bacon and Charlie starting bursting out in laughter.

Shit i thought to myself

"ermm...well.. it something thats never happening to you" i replied

"ok but what happens if it did" she replied still unaware of what it ment.

"well if it did i would kill the person that did" i replied sternly

"okay" she said while starting to eat again, thanks god that was the end, i don't know what i will do when the birds and the bees talk comes.

We all sat down eating while everyone had their own convostations going on until i cleared my throat and everyone looked at me

"okay who wants to come to the beach this arvo, with the whole family"

"yes,yes,yes!" Zoey said while running over to me and sitting on my lap with my arm protectively around her.

"okay boys,Charlie and ruby go and get ready i need to speak to Zoey" i said they all went there separate ways.

"Am i in trouble dad, because i haven't done nothing i promise" Zoey said very concerned and comfused

"no of course not princess, i just wanted to tell you that we need to go easy on Lewie today because he thinks that he is rubbish" i said filling her in

"okay well he is good for a three year old and his body board is made for five year olds so he should be proud of himself" she said looking into my eyes the ones that both of us shared as the boys have charlies eyes.

"yes i know but he is three so he don't understand so if he falls of don't laugh okay" i said as she laughs at pretty much everything, she probably gets that from heath.

"okay" she said while kissing my cheek and climbing of my lap and running to get her stuff ready"

**thank you for reading and if i should carry on or not.**

**Emily x**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi again it Emily, this is just a bit of a filler i know lots are dying to see them all together but just bare with me it will happen soon. thanks for all the reviews and follows! I am trying my best to keep updating but being in school and having coursework doesn't really help haha... Anyway thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter_**

**Chapter 2- the beach**

**Ruby P.O.V**

Me, Mum, Dad, Zoey, Luke and lewie were all at the beach waiting for Casey, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco. I looked around while taking my top and shorts of to reveal my blue bikini, I put my towel down and was sun bathing next to Mum., I saw the boys were sat making sand castles and then jumping on them. I then looked at Zoey and Dad in the water they looked so happy like a real farther and daughter, I know Brax isn't my real Dad but he does act like and I love him like my real Dad it's just I don't have him in my blood like Zoey does. I just laid back in my towel and sunbathed.

Brax P.O.V

Me and Zoey were in the water play fighting I was wearing board shorts that showed my tattoos of which the boys were fascinated in. Zoey was wearing a child appropriate bikini and was so cute in it.

I picked Zoey up in my arms and as she is spit of Charlie and is just as small and petite it was like picking up a feather.

"Dad, No, please I am your princess" she shouted

"3...2...1" and with that I chucked her into the water only for her to remerge a few seconds later. With a real pissed look on her face.

"Oh you better run Dad because if i get you, you are sooo dead" she said sternly

"ohh really a grown man is going to get from a little girl" I loved pressing her buttons, and with that I turned around to walk back to shore when i felt Zoey jump onto my back caught of guard with her legs around my waste and pulling me down and she succeed I went crashing into the water. I got up and saw her in fits of laughter, oh she is dead now.

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton you better start running" i said and with tat she was of in a flash, for a nine year old she was pretty quick, i caught up with her and through her over my shoulders.

"Daddy, Put me down please" she was saying during her fits of laughter

I carried on running till i got to are part of the beach with the boys playing ruby sunbathing with music in her ears which was weird normally she would have come and helped Zoey out and Charlie was laughing of course it is probably the fact Zoey got me down.

"Zoey what do say and I will put you down" I said with her still hanging of my shoulders

"haha hang on what was you saying 'ohh really a grown man is going to get from a little girl' and look what happened" she said while trying to mimic my voice which was very low in her opinion.

"well you do have the Braxton strength, now do you want to get down" i asked

"yes please daddy" she said all cute, i couldn't say no to that and she did on purpurse.

"Okay then" I put her down for her to run of the boys and help them with their sandcastles.

Charlie P.O.V

I loved how great Brax is with the kids.

"budge over then" Brax said, I 'budged' over and he squished next to me.

"umm... i am going to umm... get something from the... diner" ruby said and quickly walked of

"What was that" I asked Brax

"I don't know but she left all the money here" Brax replied

"Okay were talk to her later" I said while snuggling into his body

About 10 minutes later we saw Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Rocco walking down with Casey and ruby walking behind ruby still very quite and kicking the sand as she went along, something is definitely wrong.

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-what's wrong with ruby?_**

**_-part 2 of the beach_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys please review, i have big ideas for this storyline so please carry on reading._**

**_Chapter 3- the beach (part 2)_**

**Heaths P.O.V**

I was walking down the beach towards my family, with Bianca, Darcy and my trouble maker Rocco. Darcy was running down towards Brax them two had a really close bond, maybe because at the start Brax was her dad as Tegan fucked everything up, the there's Rocco the little trouble maker who has Bianca wrapped around his finger. Bianca is my one true love and I don't think I could have gotten on the straight and narrow if it wasn't for her.

**Brax P.O.V**

"UNCLE BRAX" I heard Darcy scream and jumped into my arms luckily i caught her.

"Hey there my favourite niece" I said while kissing her cheek.

"I'm your only niece" she said with sarcasm reaching a high.

"well you still my favourite" I replied while she ran off towards Zoey and the boys who were messing around with a football.

That's when I saw little Rocco run down towards me and Charlie, however he was running a little to fast for his body and went straight into the sand head first. I ran over to him

"you okay Rocco" I said little worried

"Yes, I okay, I am a bwaxton" he said with his cheeky grin that comes from me, Heath and Casey

"Yes you are buddy, why don't you go and play with the others" I asked, he nodded his head and ran over to the others.

Bianca P.O.V

"Hey" Brax said as we caught up to them

"Hey bro, surf looks good" heath said with a hint of happiness

"Yes well go out there soon" Brax said

Brax and heath had their stupid man hug thing they do and then I hugged him then went over to Charlie.

"Hey there yummy mummy" i said while Charlie sat up in her bikini and looked so HOT! For someone you has had 4 kids.

"Not too bad yourself" she said.

Ruby and Casey walked over to the kids and started to play, ruby was a bit of which was odd, I was pulled out of my day dream with Charlie waving her hand in front of my face.

"ohh sorry away with the fairy's" I said

A few minutes' later Brax and heath were hear I was leaning on heath while sitting between his legs, same with Charlie and Brax.

"So what took you so long to get here" Brax asked, I felt Heath grin into my shoulder which he was kissing.

"ermm...well.. " I didn't know what to say.

"Just spit it out Bianca" Charlie said

"Right Bianca is speechless, with her cheeks red as a... tomato, what do you think happened" heath said, I could feel my cheeks burning so I hid myself in to heaths crook of his neck.

"ewww guys" Charlie shrieked

"I hope you used a condom" Brax said with stupid grin

"To small for me bro" heath soon replied

"HEATH!" I screamed

"What its true" he said "right bro let's get surfing" heath said while shoving his board under his arm and ran out towards the water, closely followed by Brax. All the kids came running towards us,

"Mum me and Darce are going with dad and uncle heath" Zoey told Charlie

"Ok be careful and stay with your dad and uncle heath at all times" Charlie said sternly

Zoey rolled her eyes "yes mum bye" and with that the girls ran off towards the sea,i then saw the three boys giving us puppy dog eyes and there grins that get them anything.

"Let me guess you boys want to go out" i asked

"Yeas please Auntie Bianca" Luke said

"yes, yes, yes" Lewie shouted

"Mummy please can I go" Rocco asked, he was only 2 so i didn't like the idea much.

"Okay Luke and Lewie of you go to your daddy, uncles, sister and darce" Charlie said as ruby and Casey was now there as well, while giving them there body board they ran of

"Mummy I needs to go NOW!" Rocco shouted

"Rocco Heath Braxton do not talk to me like that" I said sternly

"I sorry mummy" Rocco said sadly

"Its fine right let's take you to your daddy" I picked him up with his small body board, we reached heath

"Come with daddy" heath said while taking Rocco out of my arms towards his and carried him, towards Brax, Casey, Ruby, Darcy, Zoey, Luke, and Lewie

Brax P.O.V

Heath had Rocco sat on his board, while I had Lewie and Luke. Darce and Zoey were surfing with Casey and ruby, something really was wrong with ruby, I will talk to her later I thought to myself

"So then bro what been happening" I asked Heath

"Nothing much Bianca just don't shut up about the wedding" heath said, rolling his eyes

I laughed "don't worry about it your be fine"

"I hope, anyway how do you fell about being my best man" he asked me with very hopeful eyes.

"of course I will heath, anyway seems wired Heath Braxton getting married" I said with sarcasm

"Ha-ha-ha very funny" heath said while laughing, the Rocco started to clap his hands.

"What's that for mate" I asked Rocco

"Mummy and daddy are getting marwied" he said

"Yes that's right buddy" heath said

We stayed surfing for at least an hour, the boys were great and Zoey and Darcy were brilliant, Zoey was definitely a pro for a 9 year old

Charlie's P.O.V

About an hour later, with talking to Bianca about the wedding, all the family walked towards us, Luke on Braxs shoulders, Lewie on heaths and Rocco on Casey's and the three girls talking behind them.

"Auntie Charlie" Rocco said

"Yes baby" i asked my nephew and curious about what he was wanted to say, he got down from Casey's shoulder and ran over to me and whispered in my ear

"Mummy and daddy are getting marwied" he said very quietly

"thats right" i said he started giggling while i started to blow raspberries on his bare belly.

"I am hungry" Zoey said looking at Brax

"definitely a Braxton" Heath said

"well why don't we go separate ways and meet at Angelos in about half an hour" Brax suggested

"Ok" everyone agreed, and went separate ways, Casey took the twins and Zoey to the car.

"Come on rubes we are going" I said to ruby

"I catch up I am just going to stay here a minute" she replied while picking up some sand and letting it run through her hands.

"i am going to talk to her, I will meet you back at the house" Brax said to me

"Ok" I kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

Braxs P.O.V

Charlie walked away and I went to talk to ruby...

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_- Ruby and Braxs chat_**

**_- The dinner, will it all go to plan?_**

**_Cliff hanger, haha! Anyway please tell me if I should carry on or not._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi thanks for the new favourites and followers! Just like to say this story is going to have loads of drama in the next few chapters!_**

_Braxs P.O.V_

_Charlie walked away and I went to talk to ruby..._

_..._

ruby was sat with her back to me as I walked to her. I put my hand on her shoulders, she flinched but soon relaxed, I sat down next to her

"rubes what's wrong" i asked

"nothing" she quickly replied, having her in my life for so long, i know when she is lying and that was far too quick for a reply.

"well for a start Ruby Braxton, I know when you are lying, firstly that was way too quick for a reply, Secondly you was quite all day, didn't say to words to anyone and lastly I saw you wipe your tears before I sat down. So I will ask you again rubes what's wrong?"

She laughed

"What's so funny I am your dad so I would no" I replied, I saw she wiped her tears away, so I know I hit a nerve.

"that's it though you're not my dad, Brax Zoey ,Luke and Lewie are, they have your blood, they surf brilliantly they are all Braxton and i look nothing like you. So how do you think I feel, I know I am sounding stupid but I am jealous of them three. They have a loving dad that would do anything for them and then there's me, odd one out and my dad is a rapist and one of the worse things that happened to my mum, she" chocked back the tears "born she couldn't even look at me or raise me when I was born!" she raised her voice at me.

I sat closer to her and put my arm around her

"listen Ruby, I may not be your real dad and yes you did come from a rape, but i know your mum loves you, she used to chase me around saying to keep Casey away from you because she cared so much, and I know that Zoey,Luke and Lewie, do have my blood and yeas they are a Braxton but listen ruby you are a Braxton at heart and we all know you are, I love you like my own ruby and you are lucky you are dating Casey else no-one would go out with you, I wouldn't even let them date you" I replied, I saw her crying so I pulled her into me and hold her there for a while

"Thank you dad" she replied and kissed my cheek

"Hey don't say thank you ruby, I meant everything I said and I love you" I said to her looking it to her eyes she smiled

"I love you too" she replied with massive grin on her face

Ruby P.O.V

I am so lucky to have Brax in my life and i don't know what I would do without him.

"Right let's get going as if we want to make dinner on time" Brax said,

I was confused "but we still have 20minutes?"

"Yes I know but the time you girls get ready i bet we are still" he looked at his watch "15minutes late" he replied with sarcasm

"ha-ha-ha" I said while playfully hitting his arms

Charlie P.O.V

I had just finished getting the boys ready, hey had matching Nike blazers (heath brought them) on, chinos and polo shirts (lewies is blue and Luke is Red) and Zoey had some denim shorts on and I flower print flowy vest. I had a figure hugging strapless dress that come just above the knee, I had natural make up on and my hair in my natural flowy curls, it I may say so myself I look pretty fit and I know brax would love it.

I heard footsteps and I saw ruby coming in with brax close behind tickling her and she was laughing. It looked so cute and I was so glad brax was her 'Dad'.

"Hey you" brax said as he walked into are room

"Hey" i said i blushed as i saw brax checking me out

"aww is Charlie Braxton blushing"

"no" i said as quickly ran to the en-suite so he couldn't see me

"Charlie get out her quick I have something for you" i heard him shout, I loved surprises although i had a feeling it wasn't that big

Brax P.O.V

I saw her walk out and she still looked so beautiful. I walked up to her and kissed her passionately her hands roamed all over my body till they stayed behind my head rubbing and grabbing my hair; i had my hands on her hips and pulling her towards me.

"And that was your surprise" I said while i pulled away

"cheeky" she replied, while pecking my lips again

"hey don't worry we can have fun taking this dress of you later" i said while looking her up and down

"well lets hope ay" she replied as she walked past me, making shore she brushed me even though there was loads of room for her just to easily walk past.

I walked down stairs and the boys where fighting on the xbox

"No I am player 1" Luke said

"No I am you was last time!" Lewie said back

"WELL I AM OLDER!" Luke shouted, I bit my lip trying not to laugh, Luke was older than lewie by 2 minutes and he always brings it up

"WELL DADDY LOVES ME MORE SO I AM PLAYER 1"lewie screamed back both of them was still unaware that I was stood behind them watching them while the girls were upstairs finishing of there outfits

"NO MY DADDY LOVES ME MORE "Luke said

Lewie shook his head "NOOOO DADDY LOVES ME"

"FINE LETS ASK DADDY THEN" Luke shouted in his face, Lewie pushed him and went to find me only for them to see me stood behind them and they suddenly stopped what they were doing

"so what's going on in her" i asked my two boys

"Nothing" they both said together _must be twins_ i thought

"well didn't look like nothing" i said while walking over to them and sat between them

"i sorwy daddy" Luke said with his cheeky grin

"me two, I loves you" Lewie said

"well i love you both okay, now as we are the only boys in this house we need to stick together" I said, they both nodded their heads.

"Okay well go and get your hoodys" I said, they jumped of the sofa and went to get them, when i saw Zoey walking down the stairs

"hello princess" i gushed as she walked down she looked so beautiful

"hi dad" she said and jumped into my arms and i caught her

"are you hungry asked

"yes of course i am" she replied i couldn't help but laugh

Charlie and ruby walked down with ruby carrying Luke as he played with her hair braid,

"right lets get to angleos to see the others" Charlie said

"yay i can get to see uncle heaf and caswy" Lewie said

"yes buddy" i said we walked towards the family car Charlie first, then ruby holding Luke, and i was holding Lewie while holding Zoeys hand.

We walked up into angelos and saw everyone sat there we walked towards them, but noticed something was wrong...

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-what's wrong _**

**_-someone's pregnant but who?_**

**_Please review if there's anything you want to see_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi again guys, thanks for the new reviews, favourites and follows, also I take on board all your criticism and ideas. Anything you want to see just post a review._**

**_Chapter 5_**

_We walked up into Angelos and saw everyone sat there we walked towards them, but noticed something was wrong..._

Brax's P.O.V

Luke and Lewie ran towards Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco.

"Hey Uncle Heaf" lewie said while jumping on his lap and kissing his check

"Hey Auntie Bianca" Lewie said while hugging her and kissing her lips.

"OI, lewie get your own girlfriend" heath said

"I have two" he said while sticking his tongue out. We all laughed

"I have a boyfriend" Zoey Said

"No you bloody well don't" I said as I sat down opposite her.

"Yes I do dad his name is Dylan" she said, with a smile

"Well done Zoey, you have now released an over protective dad" heath said and every one chuckled, but I just started at Zoey my little girl will never have a boyfriend especially at the age of 9

"Ok, well I am starving so can we order!" Ruby interrupted

"I knew you was a Braxton at heart" I told her

"Very funny Dad" she replied

Charlie's P.O.V

After everyone had finished their dinner, we ordered desert.

"So guys me and heath have some news" Bianca said

"We're pregnant" heath said

"OMG, this is amazing, loads of shopping" I squealed, I heard all the boys grunt

"How far along are you?" Casey asked, everyone laughed, "what's so funny" he asked confused

"You a man has asked that, normally one of the Bucktons ask that" heath said, Bianca gave him a deaf stare.

"11 weeks" Bianca replied.

"Congratulations" ruby squealed and hugged them both

"Congrats mate" Brax said while hugging heath and kissing Bianca's cheek.

"yeh congrats bro" Casey said

"Uncle caswy, how do you get pregwant" Lewie asked, Brax spat his drink out, Charlie, ruby and Bianca chocked on their food and heath just sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

"ermm...uhh... ask your dad" Casey replied, now all the kids where looking at brax.

Braxs P.O.V

_Shit how am I supposed to say this_

"well.. errr.. Us boys have this very special thing we use" I replied, I could see everyone biting there lips trying not to laugh.

"what's the special thing dad" Zoey asked

"Something that you will never see" brax replied sternly

"Do I have it" Luke asked

"Yes mate you, Lewie, Rocco and your uncle Heath and Casey" I said, praying the 21 questions would finish

"Will I ever get pregnant?" Darcy asked, heath spat his drink everywhere

_Fuck where do these kids get there questions from_

"Not if your dad has anything to do with it" I replied then looking at Zoey " and neither will you"

"You can't keep them from getting pregnant" Bianca said

"oh he can and he will" Casey butted in, everyone laughed

"Mummy where is Bianca pregwant" Luke asked

"In her belly" Charlie replied, Luke went over to Bianca and rubbed her tummy and put his ear to her now noticeable bump

"Why does it not talk to me?" Luke questioned

"Because it can't see or hear you mate" heath said the turned to Bianca "that is right, yeh" heath questioned.

"Yes baby" she said while kissing him passionately it was just about to go to the next level when..

"Guys keep it pg rated, kids are present" Ruby said

"Very funny buckton" heath said to her

"Make sure you get a room next time" Casey said

"oh we have one how do you think this little treasure happened" Bianca said

"ohh guys to much information" Charlie squealed

Rubys P.O.V

"So then when shall we go shopping?" i asked

"How about a tomorrow?" Bianca questioned

"YES, boys you are on kid duty?" Charlie said looking at all the boys

"Fine, just don't get pissy if there house is messy, actually we might not even have a house left the rate you girls shop" heath said to all us girls, and the whole table laughed.

Brax's P.O.V

I couldn't help but notice Zoey looked really pale, didn't even touch her food. She must be tired I thought to myself and the sooner she gets home and rests the better.

"Right then guys show we get going" i questioned

"Yes com'on then, Rocco, Darce were going" heath shouted to them while helping Bianca up

"bye uncle bwax and caswey and auntie charwie and wuby" Rocco said as he jumped in to heaths arms and snuggled into him

"yeah bye guys" Darce said while kissing everyones cheeks

Ruby and Casey walked downstairs with Luke and lewie Charlie behind, i was just looking going to ask for Zoey to hurry up when I saw her collapsed on the floor. I ran as quickly as I could.

"CASEY RING A AMBULANCE" I shouted while turned back to Zoey and rested her on my lap "com on baby" "stay with me"

With that ruby, Charlie and the boys walked in.

"Ruby take the boys home" she didn't move "NOW!" she quickly got the boys and headed home

"Oh my baby, Casey where's the ambulance" Charlie said while stroking Zoey's hair and her tears glazing over with tears.

"5 minutes" he replied

"Ok let's get her downstairs so it's easier for the ambulance" I picked Zoey up and carried her downstairs

Then the ambulance arrived...

**_Hope you enjoyed that, poor Zoey will she survive? Lots or drama coming this way,_**

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

- **_What's wrong with Zoey and will she survive_**

- **_The boys bet on the new baby_**

**_Emily x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for all the reviews! If you have any ideas of names and the gender of Heath and Bianca's new baby also if you would like the wedding before or after the baby is born... please help as I am a bit stuck, ha-ha. I was also thinking about Ruby and Casey getting engaged so if you would like to see that please tell me. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

_Then the ambulance arrived..._

_Set in the hospital- Ruby and Casey took all the kids home, Brax, Heath, Bianca and Charlie are in the waiting room._

**Brax's P.O.V**

I can't believe what is happening, I don't even want to. My little girl is in there fighting for her life and the fucking doctors aren't telling us shit. Bianca is hugged into Heath and Charlie is sat on my lap snuggled into me.

"Why aren't they telling us anything" Charlie whined into my chest

"i don't know babe, but everything will be fine" i told her

"You can't guarantee that" Charlie mumbled while tears fell from her eyes, I wiped them

"Charlie, Zoey is Braxton and Buckton if her parents can survive shots, stabs, kidnaps then she should be fine" heath said, I just hope she is fine I thought to myself

_45mins later..._

The doctor approached us.

"Hi guys I know this has been a long wai-" he was cut of by heath

"Can you just tell me what is wrong with my NEICE"

"heath calm down" bianca said then turned to the doctor "go on"

"well it seems that Zoey has a really bad lung infection and is having a hard time to breathe on her own, we have hooked her to a ventilator and have gave her all the medicine possible however, we have had to put her in the coma as the next 24 hours are critical, I'm so sorry, we are doing all we can

"Thanks doc" Bianca said, Heath grunted and Bianca just gave him a death stare.

"can we see her" Charlie questioned

"Yes she is in room 9" doctor replied

"Thanks doc, umm what are her.. umm.."

"Chances" doctor asked I nodded

"Well if she can get through the next critical 24 hours, things should look up, but don't get your hopes up as she might not make the next 24 hours" doctor replied, I clenched my fists together

"YES SHE WILL MY DAUGHTER WILL MAKE IT" I shouted in his face and walked towards my little girls room.

Charlie's P.O.V

"Sorry about him, he is just upset" I told the doctor

"it's ok, we get that a lot, you are free to go to your Daughters room now" he said

I approached Zoeys door when i heard Brax's voice

"Hey Zoey, you need to get better, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Who is going to help me teach the boys how to surf, play football. I wish I could take your pain away I really wish I could, just remember you are a Braxton and what are Braxtons 'strong'. You're Mum and I will be here with you until you get better and i get to see your beautiful eyes. I think your Uncle Heath is probably a bit annoyed with you taking all the attention of him, but I know he really loves you, so does your Auntie Bianca, Darcy and Rocco. Ruby and your Uncle Casey are at home looking after Luke and Lewie. They will probably come and see you tomorrow. Please baby wake up, i love you so so so much, my little girl.

I walked in the door; I couldn't help but burst into tears, my baby girl lying there with tubes coming out of every possible place and her steady heartbeat coming from the ventilator.

Brax came up to me picked me up and carried me to the seat he was sat on. I sat on his lap he holding Zoeys hand and I stroked her beautiful hair, I kissed her cheek

"come on baby you can beat this, i love you soooo much baby girl" i said, i burst into tears, brax pulled my into him I could see tears coming from his eyes, that's the last thing I saw I fell asleep crying.

Heath P.O.V

Me and Bianca said are goodbyes to brax and Charlie and kissed Zoey's head. We decided to go home and help Casey and ruby as they did have 5 kids all under the age of 10!

We walked up the path towards, Charlie and brax's house. When Bianca stopped me

"Heath, I am scared" she said, while starting to cry, I pulled her into me

"Hey, hey baby Zoey will be fine, she a Braxton" I said to her, trying to sound convincing, she nodded

_Yes it worked, last thing I want is an upset pregnant women_

We walked inside, ruby and Casey walked through

"how's Zoey going?" Casey asked

"Lung infection, she on a ventilator and next 24 hours are critical" I replied glumly

"ohh no" ruby said and fell into Casey's arms

"Im going to go bed ruby you coming" Bianca asked

"Yes" Casey kissed ruby's lips same with me and Bianca, they then went upstairs

"How were the kids" I asked Casey

"Not too bad the boys didn't understand much, they just think she's getting some medicine, anyway we got the boys all to bed and they are sleeping in the quest room all together. Darce on the other hand, knew something was wrong and we told her about the collapse, and the staying at the hospital, after that she went really quite and said she is going bed and we found her asleep in Zoey's bed" Casey informed me

"ok well thanks bro for looking after them, quess your good at something ay" I said, smirking

"So the old heath still hasn't gone" he said

"Never had, never will mate, anyway I am gonna check on Darce" I told him

"righto"

I walked into Charlie and Brax's room and saw ruby snuggled into Bianca, I walked over to them, kissed ruby's head and pecked Bianca's lips.

"Hey babe, go back to sleep I am going to sleep with darce tonight I don't think she is taking this well."

"mmm, ok" she replied still half sleeping, I walked towards the door and looked back and Bianca and Ruby were still and if even possible even more snuggled up.

I walked towards Zoey's room. I saw Darcy looking at a photo of her and Zoey

"Hey Darce, what's up" I asked as I got into bed next to her and let her snuggle into me.

"Nothing" she said while stroking her tears away

"Well it's not nothing to why don't you tell me" i said while looking down at her.

"it's just that I never really had a family growing up, Mum would bring a new bloke round every other night, and then the whole thing with Uncle Brax being my dad and then you were. Then once i found you was my Dad I got really happy knowing that maybe you and Mum would get together but then M-m-mum" she chocked back her tears "went to go and see the angles and i thought that everything was gone but then Auntie Charlie and Uncle Brax had the twins you and Mummy Bianca had Rocco, and I always had Zoey or Ruby to talk to because you lot would be to busy with the others, and I guess what I am trying to say is i have already lost Mum and i don't think i could lose Zoey" she said then burst into tears,

I felt so sorry for her she had a tough bringing up and loosing her biological mum

"hey listen Zoeys not going anywhere she is a Braxton and I know your mum is very proud of you darce you have been through loads and i know that Bianca loves you like her own and she is always there for you talk to just like me okay" I told her, she nodded, I kissed her head, then we both fell asleep.

_Back at the hospital..._

Charlie's P.O.V

My beautiful, funny Daughter is there fighting for her life. She is nine years old she has her whole life ahead of her, Brax was asleep on the sofa, and i was sat in the chair next to her holding her hand and stroking her cheeks.

"hello baby, how are you, I know we are all waiting for you to wake up from your long sleep, Daddy misses you, so does everyone else, you need to wake up and guess what if you do I promise you I will let you and Daddy teach me how to surf, how does that sound ay" I said while tears streaming down my face.

I walked over to the sofa and snuggled into Brax, he pulled me close to him almost instantly.

Unaware that every person in the Braxton family are praying the same thing all that

_Zoey will be okay_

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Zoey takes a turn, (for bad or for good)_**

**_Coming up on Braxton Family_**

**_-the boys bet on the new baby_**

**_-will the girls get that shopping trip or not_**

**_Okay guys I really hoped you liked that chapter a lot of stuff coming soon, with Zoey and Bianca's pregnancy I am very excited to write her hormonal and pregnancy cravings._**

**_If there is anything you would like to see just review, as it helps heaps _**

**_Emily x _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi guys thanks so much, you guys as amazing as always;) just letting you know I am going on holiday next week so there will be no updates, but I promise to make this one extra long, and as soon as I get back there will be a new update. Also please review some ideas as I am running low. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter. Beware of lots of swearing in this one. _**

**Braxs's P.O.V**

The doctor came in last night and told us that we can't stay overnight and to be quite honest i was really pissed of my little girl is in there and they are saying I can't sit with her, but after much protest me and Charlie made are way home and fell asleep.

I woke up, the clock said 6:30 and Charlie wasn't next to me which was weird because i normally woke up before her, I reached for her side, it was all cold so she must have been gone for a while. I jumped out of bed, with my boxers still on and walked out towards the kitchen, she was sat there in my black and white checked shirt _she looked hot_, i shock my head and walked towards her.

'Hey' I said, she jumped, but soon relaxed.

'mmm' she mumbled, I went to kiss her but she just pushed me away, and walked towards are room, I followed her

'charlz what's wrong' I asked as I sat next to her on the edge, she jumped up

'YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH ME, IS THAT MY LITTLE GIRL IS IN A COMA FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE, AND YOUR HERE NOT DOING FUCK ALL DO YOU NOT EVEN LOVE HER' she screamed

'DONT EVEN GO THERE CHARLIE,YOU KNOW I LOVE HER AND ITS MY LITTLE GIRL ASWELL, WHO I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING, AND I WILL BE THE FIRST THROUGH THEM HOSPITAL DOORS AT EIGHT BUT IT IS SIX FOURTHY-FIVE AND THE FUCKING HOSPITALS ARNT OPEN WANT DO ESPECT ME TO DO' i shouted back at her, but shortly regretted snapping

'OH FUCK YOU BRAX, I AM GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, OHH AND IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE BOYS ASWELL MAYBE BRING THEM UP TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE THERE OLDER SISTER FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AND THAT SHE COULD NOT MAKE IT' she screamed

'WELL FUCK OFF TO THE HOSPITAL THEN BEACUSE THEY WONT LET YOU IN' i shouted to her

'I AM GOING, AND THEY WILL LET ME IN' she shouted in my face and stormed of into the bathroom and game out wearing some denim shorts, plain pink top and some sandals.

'BYE' she screamed then slammed the door; I just signed and lent back but smashed my head on the bed side table.

'FFFUUUCCCKKKK'

_Oh my life just gets better and fucking better,_ I thought

I walked out and started to watch telly waiting for the boys to wake up and then we will go and see Zoey.

_About 30mins later_

'Hey daddy' Luke said while sitting on my lap

'wello daddy' Lewie sais while sitting on my other knee

'Morning guys, shall we get some breakfast?' I asked, they nodded there heads, i sat them at the table and gave them there breakfast

'Yummy' Luke said while scoffing his face, i chuckled

'Daddy where's mummy and Zoey' Lewie asked

_Ohh fuck i thouht_

'Well Zoeys at hospital, sleeping to get better and mummy's gone to see her' i said and suddenly they looked very very sad.

'hey guys it's ok, Zoey will be fine and how about we go and see her ?' i asked

'YAY! I am going to get changed like a big boy' Luke said while running of

Lewie shoved the rest of his food down his throat and ran away; I chuckled then finished washing their bowls. I walked into my room, brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, got changed and walked outside to see they have attempted to get ready. There tops on backwards, their jeans inside out and shoes on the wrong feet.

'righto, let's get you two sorted' I said while sorting their clothes out and putting their jumpers on as it was coming to winter and living near the sea it gets pretty cold.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I hate to admit it but Brax was right the shitty hospital wouldn't let me in until eight so I was waiting outside for an hour, as soon as I got it I went straight to number nine and saw Zoeys there laying so lifeless I just hated seeing her like this and just wished i could take it all away from her.

'Hey baby, I hope you wake up soon and the doctors give me and your daddy good news' I said while holding her hand and sitting on the chair next to her.

'I am just going to pop out and get a drink I will be right back, I love you' I said and walked out.

Heard someone scream,

'Mummy' I looked around and saw, Luke running towards me, luckily I caught him in my arms, as he wrapped his legs around me, wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me, I pulled back

'Does mummy get a kiss' I asked and he nodded

'mwah' I said as i kissed my baby boy, that when I saw Brax with Lewie on his shoulders giggling away, then he saw me and smacked brax on the head and he winced in pain which is really weird as a tough river boy who has been stabbed numerous of times and he winced at a four year olds smack on the head, he put Lewie down then he ran to me and I hugged him and kissed him like I did with Luke.

Brax just walked right past me, into Zoeys room and dint even say anything, I knew we had to clear the air but not when we had the boys, and no way am I bringing are kids into this.

'Right boys lets go get some drinks boys' I said while holding the boys hands and walking to the cafe.

'Right Luke what do you want?' I asked

'bwackcurrent pwease' he said with the Braxton grin, i nodded then turned to Lewie

'and you Lewie?' I asked

'ummmm summer fwuits' he said

Once we walked into the room I saw Brax holding Zoeys hand.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I walked straight past Charlie and into Zoeys room, I sat on the chair next to Zoey and took her tiny hand in mine.

'Hey princess, get better soon ay, your little brothers are her today love you loads and can't wait for you to get better' I told her

After around 10minutes Charlie walked into the room with the boys, they looked so sad.

Charlie sat on the other side of Zoey with Lewie on her lap and Luke on mine

'Do you want to say hi to your sister' I asked Luke and Lewie

'Hi Zowey' Luke said he looked at me 'why isn't she talking to me? Does she not like me?'

'no buddy, see your sister is poorly at the moment, so the doctors gave her some medicine to help her sleep, and when she is better they will help her wake up' I said to both boys

'So she won't die daddy? Lewie suddenly asked, i saw Charlie sniff back tears and then focused back on Lewie

'No buddy, your sisters tuff' I said

'That's because we are bwaxtons' Luke said, I laughed

'Yes buddy thats right' I said

'Well I am going to get a coffee, se ya soon guys,'

'Bye daddy' Luke and Lewie said

_Must be twins_ I thought before I walked out

_Back at the house- With Casey, Ruby, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco_

**Heaths P.O.V**

I woke up with my arms around my little girl, it read 2:00am I dropped a kiss on her forehead then walking into Charlie and braxs guest room where ruby and Bianca fell asleep last night, but ruby must have made it back to her and Casey's room because she wasn't in there, so i snuck into the room and started to spoon Bianca with her grabbing my arm instantly and wrapping it around her, i kissed her shoulder then we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with me spooning Bianca, I smiled then started kissing her shoulders down her arm then started to suck her neck, she then turned around and kissed me deeply, with our tongues I was about to take things to the next level.

'heeaathh' she moaned, 'we can't do this there is your brother and his girlfriend, who is also your step-niece, and our daughter and son, are only across the hall or next door'

'Fine' I moaned 'but we are carrying this on tonight'

'Ok, well let's get breakfast I am starving' she said I just chuckled

'What you find that funny do you, it's your fault I am pregnant, if you just kept your dick in your pants i wouldn't have this problem' she said to me

'well it takes two to tango and I didn't hear you complain when we are rooting each other' I said

'why do you say 'rooting' it is so weird to put it like that' she said

'What do you want me to say 'making love' I said with sarcasm

'Well what are you going to say to Darce with the birds and the bees talk' she said

'umm...fuck I don't no, just tell her that it's never going to happen to her' I said

'What she is going to die a virgin?' she asked

'yep, and who ever even tries and takes her virginity, will be dead' I said while picking Bianca up, shoving one of my tops on her and made are way to the kitchen.

**Casey's P.O.V**

Heath walked into the kitchen and sat beside me, with the plates of food me and Ruby made for everyone, Bianca went to get people some coffee

'Hey bro' i said

'Alright, see your cooking for your favourite brother from another mother' i said

'umm.. Heath are you really that thick' I asked

'What?' he said completely confused

'we do have the same mother' I said

'ohh yeahh... that's unfortunately' he said while shoving bacon down his throat.

'so shall I take this food away from you then?' I replied

'No' he said while shoving toast down his throat

'oi boys stop bickering' Ruby said while slipping on to my lap

'Why don't you to get a room' heath said

'ohh we have one and use it perfectly fine' Ruby said to him, while he choked on his orange juice

'Well you are my niece and I don't want them pictures in my head, as well as your boyfriend being my younger brother' he said, that when Rocco came running in and straight into heaths arms

'Hey buddy' I said

'hey uncle Caswey' he said, while he turned to heath.

'Daddy I am really really really hungwy' he said while rubbing his chubby belly

'Well let's get you some' heath replied, while picking Rocco up and carrying him to the counter and sorting his breakfast out.

Around 10 minutes later Darcy came down , heath dropped a kiss on her head

'Hey princess' heath said

'Hey dad, are we seeing Zoey today' Darcy asked

'Yes, why don't you go get ready and help Rocco' heath said, while Rocco head shot up at the mention of him needing help

'Daddy I don't need help, silly' he said while shaking his head

'ok well go ready first person wins' Rocco ran up up first, when Darcy was about to heath grabbed her by the arm and swung her around playfully

'what dad, hurry up I need to win' she said

'no you let Rocco win, okay he is only two' heath said

'but-' she was cut of bye heath

'but nothing, if you let him win I will get you ice-cream' heath said, I just chuckled to myself that was heaths plan ice cream was always the way for him to get the kids to for something for him.

'yay ok' she said while running of.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

We walked up to Zoeys room, with Darcy holding my hand, Rocco on Heaths shoulders laughing away as he thinks he is the tallest man on earth, and Casey and Ruby walking behind holding hands.

I walked into the room and it was as if tension volcano had just hit us all.

'hey guys' Brax said as he hugged every one and kissed Ruby's cheek

'ummm Charlie get your but out here a minute' I told her

'better not argue with a pregnant women' she said, as we walked down to the cafe just came out with it.

'Ok what's happened between you and brax?' I asked

'Nothing' she replied

'oh nothing so I didn't just feel all that tension for no reason' I told her

'okay well we go into a fight this morning and I might have maybe said that he didn't care about Zoey, and told him to fuck off, as he did to me' she informed me, I just sighed

'Ok well we are going to sort this out, Zoey is not waking up to this' i pulled my phone out and rang heath

'Hey...yes...get Brax down to the cafe...I don't care what he said get him down here...thanks...bye'

'Right Brax is coming down and you are sorting this out' i told her and with that Brax walked in with a pissed look

'Before you start biting each other's heads off, think of Zoey and sort this shit out now' I said as I walked off

**Charlies P.O.V**

'Well this isn't awkward' I said

'right can I talk but you can't interrupt me' he told me

'No go ahead' I said as he held my hand and looked in my eyes, is were I could see he was about to cry

'listen, it really hurt me what you said to me about, me not loving Zoey, of course I love her and she means so much to me, and I try to be the best dad I can be, I have been a dad since I was 15, I had to raise and look after heath and Casey I remember one day, my dad came back steaming drunk and heath was only around 10 and he dropped a glass and accidently I smashed anyway dad was screaming at him while I was trying to get Casey to sleep, anyway I gave up picked Casey up and went into the kitchen to see my old man twisting heaths arm and him screaming in agony, anyway i punched my dad as hard as I could and I knocked him out anyway I took heath to the hospital and he had broken 2 bones his own dad broke his bones, anyway when I was around 17 heath was about 14 and Casey was 4, the police arrested my dad for armed robbery, and at that moment in time it was the best day that ever happened, anyway I suddenly became the man of the house having to get the money, get the boys, to school also trying to get my HTC, it all got too much and whatever money I made and gave mum some to get the food, she would spend it on getting drunk and going to the pokies. Anyway I quit school, because it became too much and I just couldn't trust mum with Casey what so ever, and made sure heath stayed in school anyway it was harder than anticipated as he was bunking school, getting in to fights, smoking so in the end he didn't get his HTC which I still blame myself for today, and at this time Casey was doing amazing working hard and I swore to myself that day on, I would make sure he got his HTC, and had a life ahead of him, anyway it came to the point were we were really struggling for money and that's when the whole drugs got involved and the River boys started, see the thing is with the river boys we all come from broken homes and nasty family's so we became a family and always had each other's back and that's what the real river boys are about, so it just really annoyed me well and scared me that you thought I didn't love Zoey because I would do anything for my family.' He said, I had tears in my eyes and started to cry he walked over to me and lifted me up and then sat down and slipped me on his lap.

'I..Am...So...sorry' I said between tears

'Hey its okay i just thought you deserved to know about my past as I knew you wanted to know' he said

'Thanks' I said

'And I am sorry for telling you to fuck off' he said

'Me to' I replied 'ohh and I didn't even get into the hospital, you were right they didn't let me in' I told him, and he laughed

'So you were to stubborn to come back I guess' he asked

'Yep' I said while I lent in to kiss him, but as I touched his head to pull him closer he winced in pain.

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Ohh yes once you stormed out I lay back but smashed me head on the bedside cabinet' he told me, I just burst out laughing.

'I glad you found that funny' he said trying to seem to be hurt, i started to kiss him, for him to kiss me back with just a much passion when we pulled away i smiled as did he.

Suddenly Ruby game sprinting to us

'Mum, Dad Zoeys machines are beeping, something's happening' she said

Before I could reply Brax was sprinting down the corridors

As we cached up with him, he shouted to Sid

'Sid, is this a good or bad thing' he asked

Sid replied 'it's a...

**_Hahaha sorry for the cliff-hanger, and my next update will be around a week's time_**

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

- **_Is Zoeys turn for good or for bad?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys thanks for all the reviews it means so much, I am sooo sorry for not updating but I was on holiday, and as I feel so bad, when I was sunbathing;) sketched up a few plans, for the chapters and I have managed to get some written so here goes the first one, hope you like it._**

**Charlie's P.O.V **

"It's a, I'm sorry to say this but it isn't looking good, the infections trying to take over her main organs. We need to get her into theatre as soon as possible" Sid informed Brax

"You do all you can to save my little girls life" Brax said

"We will try are hardest but don't get your hopes up" Sid said to Brax, I saw him getting really angry as if he was about to bite Sid's head of, so I butted in.

"Thanks Sid" I said, through tears, as they wheeled Zoey off.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran straight into Bianca's arms, she held me there

"Hey it's going to be okay" she told me

"I hope your right" I said to her

"Well usually am" she said, I chuckled a bit, then snuggled into her and letting my tears fall.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I couldn't take being in the hospital anymore, especially while Zoey is going through a really bad time, The boys and Darcy look lost, Casey is controlling a hysterical Ruby, Bianca and Charlie are snuggled together and heath is looking at me waiting for me to flip.

It just sent me over the edge, I walked out, stormed through all the doors, sprinted to the side of the hospitals and was sick all outside, I went over to the bench and just stared there thinking What if Zoey doesn't make it? Will Charlie still love me? I was interrupted by my thoughts and someone sat down next to me, it was Bianca

"Brax what are you doing?" she asked me

"What do you think my Daughter might not even make the next few hours" I snapped at her

"listen she will make it Zoey is a Braxton, but right now we all need to stick together Lewie and Luke are up there asking your wife if there sister is dead, Ruby is there in hysterics, and so is Casey you can see he is holding back his tears, your niece is up there wondering if her cousin and best friend is going to make it her Mum has already died, heath is up there trying to calm Rocco down as he doesn't even know what's going on, But most importantly your wife is up there wondering if her little girl is going to make it and all she wants is her husband to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be okay, and Darryl Braxton if you remember your vows when you married that beautiful lady who happens to be my best friend, you should get up there and be there for her" she said to me while storming off to the entrance of the hospital.

With that I walked back up to the waiting room.

"Hey daddy" Luke and Lewie said to me while running up to me I caught them both in separate arms.

"Hey guys" I said

"What's wrong" Lewie asked

"Nothing" I said while kissing his cheek

"So why was you outside then" Luke asked, _definitely a police woman's son_ I thought

"I was just catching some air" I said to Luke, I kissed his cheek then put them down near Rocco who was unaware of what was all going on.

I walked further in and saw ruby snuggled into Casey, they have both feel asleep, I then saw Darcy sat on heaths leg and snuggled into him, just staring at the wall and tears streaming down her face and Bianca snuggled into his side.

I then looked at Charlie who was sat there with her face in her hands, i could hear he sobbing, i walked over to her lifted her up, i sat down and pulled her petite figure on to my lap, she snuggled into the crook of my neck, kissed her forehead.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she said to me in a whisper.

"I promise you I won't" I told her, she put her arm around my waste and snuggled deeper in to me, I kissed her for head again, then we all fell asleep.

_45mins later..._

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up, with the feeling of Brax fidgeting under me, so I knew he was waking up, I looked up at him and kissed his lips then sat up on his lap and put my arm around his neck.

I looked around I saw Ruby snuggled into Casey, they were both asleep, Luke was snuggled into the other side of Casey, with Lewie snuggled into the side of Luke, and then Rocco snuggled into the other side of Lewie.

Bianca was snuggled around heaths arm with Darcy snuggled on his lap.

Sid then walked towards us.

"Guys Sid's here" I said, trying to hold back tears, everyone all woke up

"hello guys, sorry to wake you up but I am glad to tell you that the operation was very successful, we have gotten rid of all the infection, Zoey is still asleep but should wake up within the next few hours, i know she won't like this but she won't be able to surf, run or play any sports within the next 6 weeks as she has stitches across her stomach from the operation and we don't want them to rip, she also will have checkups weekly for 6 weeks then hopefully she would have made a full recovery and she will get on with her sports" Sid informed up with a massive smile

"Thank you soooo much Sid" I told him

"Cheers mate, can we go see her" Brax asked

"Did you save my big sister" Luke asked while Brax picked him up

Sid laughed "yes you can see her and well I helped her mate but your sister was very strong, and she put up a fight through all of this, you should all be very proud" he said to us

"don't worry we are" heath said while shaking his hand, while Bianca was holding his other hand, Rocco on his shoulders and Darcy stood in front of me, holding Lewie.

"righto lets go see her" Brax said, with a massive grin.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

We walked in there and we all gasped for air, Zoey was laying there with tubes all around her, Brax and Charlie rushed to her side, Brax sat on the chair and pulled Charlie on her lap, Heath brought another chair over and sat on it with me on one knee and darce on the other, Casey sat down with Rocco on his lap, while he played with his phone, Ruby sat on another chair with the twins while they played with her feather earrings.

"When will Zoey wake up?" Lewie asked

"Soon buddy" Heath told him

"Hey beautiful" I said while kissing Zoeys cheek

"Hey, my little girl" Brax said while taking hold of her hand, she started to stir so Brax went to get a doctor.

"Mum" Zoey said very crackly

"Hello baby don't you ever do that again, I thought I was going to lose you" Charlie said while kissing her forehead.

"hello, i am sorry...but...ummm mum where am I?" Zoey asked

"You're in hospital" Charlie replied

"ohh.. Can I go surfing now, I'm bored" She asked, everyone laughed

Just as Brax and Sid walked in.

"Daddy" Zoey squealed

"Hey baby," he said while kissing her forehead "take it easy ay" he told her

"No, I am going surfing soon" she informed him, with the Braxton grin

"Actually Zoey, you aren't allowed for the next 6 weeks" Sid interrupted

"No way that's unfair that's like a year" she told him, everyone laughed

"Well its only a month and a half" Sid told her, she nodded her head.

"uhh so what happened to me and why am I in this stupid place, that has told me I can't surf?" she asked sid sternly

"Zoey watch your attitude" Brax told her

"Okay, sorry doc" She said

"that's okay and to answer your question, you have had a lung infection, and been in a coma for two days; however the infection started to spread, but we caught it, but you still had to have a high risk operation for a nine year old, and you have quite a few stitches, across your belly under your chest, they will be there for the next 4 days then, they will be removed and you will have check ups for the following 5 weeks and if that all goes okay, you should be back in the water." Sid informed her

"When will I be able to go home?" she asked

"You really are a Braxton aren't you, you hate hospitals just like your dad and uncles, well we have done some tests and I would say about midday tomorrow after your 11 o'clock tests" he informed her

"Ok thanks doc" she said to him, as he walked out

"Well that's a pain" she said to us

"What is" Darcy asked

"Not allowed to surf the next 6 weeks" she grunted

**Braxs P.O.V**

After about a couple of hours, it was only me, Charlie and Zoey left as Bianca and Heath took all the kids home and they are going to have a sleepover there.

Ruby and Casey went home to ours to "study" which was complete bullshit they have the house by themselves so we know what really is going on.

Zoey was lying in the bed, playing my phone while Charlie was sat on my lap.

"Daddy, you know I love you and you love me" Zoey said to me while giving my puppy dog eyes

"No" I told her

"What I haven't even asked" she protested

"Go on then what do you want" I asked

"Well will you take me surfing tomorrow, please I won't ask for anything else ever" she pleaded with me

"umm let me think about that... no" I told her

"why that's so unfair" she said to me as she snatched her hand away from mine.

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton, you just heard the doctor" I told her

"Darryl James Braxton, I didn't know I was deaf of course I heard him" she told me

"Right that's it you're not surfing for 7 weeks" I said to her

"what, why?" she asked

"For being cheeky, you nearly died" I told her

"Whatever" she said then got out of bed careful not to rip her stitches

"Where are you going?" I asked her

"To the toilet, would you like to come so I don't run to the beach?" she asked.

"Who ever said nine year olds don't have mood swings are liars" I said, Charlie laughed as she kissed my cheek

"Mum can you help me please" Zoey asked Charlie

"Yes common sweetie" Charlie said while getting of my lap, but not innocently she rubbed all down my thigh.

"Your pay for that later" I said to her

"hmmm" she said as she kissed my lips, as we heard a cough, and we pulled away.

"Right lets go Zoey" Charlie said, while taking her hand

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Me and Zoey were walking down towards the toilets when a man came running around the corner and straight into me, I fell straight to the floor, and winced in pain, i looked for Zoey but she must have already gone to get brax.

_Shit, now he is going to try and kill the bastard that done this_ I thought

"Charlie you aright" Brax asked while helping me up.

"OUCH" i screamed "fuck, my arm is in soo much pain"

"Charlie don't lie to me, who did this" he asked sternly

"Him" I pointed to a well built man, quite tall, with a few tattoos, but he was nothing compared to Brax.

"Zoey stay with your mum, I'll be right back" he said while kissing my cheek and Zoey's forehead

"brax don't do anything stupid" I told him, but he just walked of

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BANGING WOMEN ONTO THE FLOOR" Brax shouted to him, and pushed him only for him to push Brax, but Brax didn't even move he just stood there.

"NOT MY FAULT, THAT TART GOT IN MY WAY" he said to Brax, But brax just grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall _very hard._

"SHE IS NOT A TART, SHE IS MY WIFE, AND IF YOU EVER SO GO NEAR HER OR LOOK AT HER THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO! AND THAT GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER AND IF YOU WOULD SO DO ANYTHING TO HER, YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHIN A HEARTBEAT" Brax shouted in his face, the man must have caught sight of his blood and sand tattoo as he suddenly went very pale, and very scared.

"fine" he said as he walked away, Brax came walking over to us

"Dad, I think mum needs a doctor her hand is all blue and black" Zoey said while hugging Brax

"Yep I think your right, lets drop your mum of at the x-ray room and we will go to the toilet" Brax told Zoey

**Brax's P.O.V**

As me and Zoey dropped Charlie off, we walked towards the toilets. I helped her get out of her hospital gown and into one of my tops and a pair of her denim shorts, which you couldn't even see because my top was too big.

"righto your done" I said as I kissed her forehead

"We going to go and check mum now?" she asked

"Yep" I told her

As we walked towards Charlie, she had a mad face on and a pink cast on her arm

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Well I have fractured my wrist in two places, I have this cast on for four weeks" she said

"well I still think you look hot" i said with a smile on my face while turning to Zoey"well let's get you back to your room"

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I have this stupid cast on my arm, which means i can't swim for 4 weeks, I know realise what Zoey is going through.

_It was now 9:00pm_

"Hey Zoey me and your dad are going but we are coming her straight in the morning" i told her as i kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Ok bye mum" she said

"Bye Princess" Brax said while kissing her cheek

"Bye dad" she said "ay dad if you won't let me surf, can you bring me in some meat lovers pizza" she asked

"I'll she what I can do" he told her.

As we got in the car, Brax started driving I put my hand on his thigh, which he seemed fine about but I moved it towards his groin, where he started to fidget around.

"umm what do you think you're doing" he asked me

"Nothing" I said while kissing him cheek, and my hand still against his groin, I can feel it getting harder.

"Charlie" he moaned

"What" I asked sweetly

"Wait till we get home" he said, while his eyes were still looking at the road ahead

"naaa" I said while sucking on his neck

He pulled up are driveway, and ran over to my said he picked me up, with his hands holding my bum, with my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to me.

Back at our place, it was very quite as all the kids were at Heath and Bianca's. Ruby and Casey must be a sleep from there "study" session

Brax walked in the house with me still, wrapped around him, he carries me upstairs, where he lays me on the bed, and hovers over me, we start kissing, as if it is the last day on earth, I can't get rid of my grin, and we carry on are night of pleasure.

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Zoey is released, what mischief is she up too. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi guy's here is the second one, Casey and Ruby's 3 year anniversary will be coming soon. I was also thinking maybe heath should have the birds and the bees chat with Darcy as i thought that would be quite funny;) let me know If you would like me to write it up or not, also I was thinking about adding a bit more of Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco, let me know if you would like to read it or not! I hope you like this chapter._**

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up, with clock reading 7:15, which is really early but since we have has the twins, they are very much like me and wake up at the first sight of sun light, so it is just a routine now that we wake around 7 even though they aren't in the house today I still found myself waking up with Charlie's naked body entangled up with mine, we slept naked after are sex last night as there was no kids home, except Casey and Ruby who have learned to nock before barging into the room, and we have with them as well.

I started to kiss Charlie's head as she stir under me

"Morning beautiful" I said

"No" she said and snuggled into the crook of my neck

_Defiantly not a morning person_ I thought

"Shall we get breakfast" I asked

"No" she said as she layed on top of me trying to not let me move and for her to fall back asleep.

"Charlie, although I love you trying I am more than double your weight, I could easily move you even if you are laying on top of me" I told her

"Shut up, and go to sleep" she said trying to fall asleep

"no, we need to have breakfast, get Zoey then meet Bianca, Heath and the kids at the beach later this arvo" I said from under her, she just pushed down on me

"No, I am not going to the beach with one arm the size of hulk" she said, still snuggled into me

"Babe, I told you, you look hot with the cast" I told her

"No you have to say that, because you don't want it flying into your face" she said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, are you coming for shower?" I asked her

"I can't, because of this fucking thing" she said waving her casted arm in the air

"What you can't shower for 4 weeks?" I asked worriedly

"No, I have to have baths" she told me

"Ok, well I will pop in the shower and we will have a bath later" I told her

"Fine" she grumbled

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You have won and now I have to move, and I am so comfy lying on top of you" she moaned, I burst out laughing

"Babe, I always win, and you can lay on me tonight" I told her, she nodded, I bent down to kiss her but she pulled away

"No, no kissing till you have brushed your teeth" she said, while jumping out of bed naked, she caught me staring

"see if you didn't want a shower I could still be in bed with you now" she said, while bending over me to grab my shirt and she slipped it over her petite body and grabbed a pair of panties and slipped them on, then rushing out the room.

"OUCH" I heard Charlie yell; I slipped some boxers on and ran outside, only to find Charlie face first on the floor, I bit my lip to hold back laughter

"What did you do?" I asked as I picked her up

"I slipped and stubbed my toe on the door, then landed head first" she said while hugging me

"You are so clumsy, now I am popping in the shower, do you need me to carry you all the way down stairs?" I asked with sarcasm

"as you find this funny, I am going to make you carry me all the way down, for you to walk all the way back up" she said while slipping into my arms and for me to carry her all the way down.

As we reached the bottom stairs I saw Ruby and Casey in a fierce make out session

"Seriously guys" I said, they sprang apart, Ruby flushed red and Casey looked horrified

"Really guys don't get embarrassed me and Charlie make out all the time" I said only for Charlie to flush red this time

"Yea but being caught in a make out session by your mum and dad isn't the best way" Ruby said to me, as I put Charlie down and she went off to the kitchen.

"Yeh well you're lucky that's Casey with his tongue down your throat, because if it was anyone else's, they would be out this house as quick as lightning" I told her

"naww look at you getting all protective" Ruby said

"Well I am going for a shower" I told them

"See ya" Casey said

_20mins later..._

I walked towards the kitchen, with just my board shorts on that hung loosely on my hips, as I walked in I saw Charlie plate up the food

_Shit, please tell me she is just plating up and didn't make it _I thought to myself, but given Ruby and Casey facial expressions I would say she made it.

"umm her guys" I said, Ruby was wearing Casey's top, Casey was just wearing some board shorts and Charlie was still wearing my shirt

"Hey babe, sit down I am just plating the food up now" she said I sat opposite Ruby

"Did she make it?" I asked in a whisper

They both nodded.

_Shit_

Charlie came and sat next to me, I kissed her lips.

"This looks lovely babe" I said looking at my black toast, over-fried eggs and everything else which looked inedible.

"See who said I can't cook?" she said

"*cough* every *cough* one" ruby said, Casey burst out laughing, and I just had to kiss Charlie so she wouldn't hear them and just get lost in the kiss.

"What's with all the kisses?" Charlie asked

_Yes she didn't hear those muppets _

"Nothing, just saying thanks for the food "I said

I looked around the table Casey was cutting everything up so it looked like he eat loads, Ruby was trying hard to eat her black toast, and I was trying to get this egg down me as much as it tasted disgusting.

"I am just going to pop to the toilet won't be long" Charlie said while getting out

"Quick, food in the bin" Casey said

We all ran over and dumped some food in, but not everything so it didn't look to suspicious, as she is an ex cop we all went back over to the table when Charlie came over.

"That was so nice mum, but I am stuffed so I am just going to go for a shower" ruby said, while winking at me

"That's okay rubes" she said

"Charlie why don't you go get changed and me and Casey will tidy away?" I asked her

"Okay" she said while kissing me and hurry of upstairs

"God I am so hungry" Casey said while tipping the rest of the food away.

"I know that, vending machine at the hospital is going to make a fortune" I said, and Casey laughed.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

After breakfast I went to get changed and walked downstairs to see everyone sat at the table.

"We ready to go and get Zoey?" I asked

"no it's just me and you going, Casey and Ruby are going to go and help Heath out as he just rang up saying he is going to end up killing himself, as the kids are running rings around him and Bianca is sat there eating chocolate fingers, which she made heath get at 5:00am" I told her, and we all laughed

"Okay let's get going" I said

Ruby and Casey went off in Casey's ute and me and Brax went off in his.

"Hey babe" I said to brax

"Yes" he replied

"Did you ever want any more kids?" I asked

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

"No, but would you or do you want any more kids?" I asked

"Yes I would but we said after the twins that would be it" he said to me, he then took my hands in his "why did you ask babe?" he asked me

"it's just seeing how much, our family loves one another, and well it just made me wonder if we should have another one" I asked him

"Babe I would love another baby, but you are the one that goes through the pain at the end of 9 months so it's up to you" he told me

"Well I would love another a baby, and I would still love Ruby, Zoey, Luke and Lewie the same, but hearing Bianca getting pregnant it just made me think if we should expand our family" I told him

"Yes I agree, plus we get to have sex all the time so that's a plus" he said cheekily

"Babe be serious, are you honestly shore with us trying for another baby, I don't want to pressure you into anything" I told him

"Babe, I want another baby with you, promise" he said

"YAY" I screamed, clapping my hands, and Brax burst out laughing we then pulled into the hospital.

We walked up towards Zoeys room, and as we walked in there she was having her tests done, so we closed the door quietly and just watched on.

"Right what's your name" the nurse asked

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton" she said

"Do you have any brother or sisters?" the nurse asked

"Two brothers, one sister" Zoey replied, at this comment Brax kissed my cheek.

"What's your mum and dad's full name?" the nurse asked

"Charlotte Elsie Braxton and Darryl James Braxton" she replied

"Ok well you have done your family test; we are now going into your school and living area"

"What school do you go to?" the nurse asked

"Summer Bay Primary" she said

"Okay who sleeps in what rooms as your house" the nurse asked

"i have my own room, Lewie and Luke share a room, Ruby has her own room with her boyfriend and Mum and Dad share a room" she replied

"well done Zoey your brain seems to be functioning fine, and the blood tests we did earlier all came back clear, so you are ready to leave, and seeing your a Braxton I bet you want to get in the water, but you still won't be allowed for 6 weeks today" the nurse replied

"Okay, thanks" Zoey said, the nurse walked out

"Well done Zo" i said while kissing her cheek

"Can i go home?" she asked

"Well Zo we were going to go to the beach with everyone" Brax said, her face lit up "not to surf though" he said

"fine" she said, while changing into the clothes I brought her, she has wearing her bikini, with a crop top that only showed the tiny bit of belly _(else brax would go mental_) and a pair of shorts and i put her hair up into a high bun.

_30mins later we arrived at the beach..._

We arrived at the beach; Ruby was wearing her blue bikini while playing in the water with Casey who was in board shorts and Darcy who was wearing a yellow kiddie bikini.

Rocco was in his board shorts with running around with Lewie and Luke, who were in matching board shorts.

Bianca was in her red bandeau bikini which showed of her little bump and Heath who was sat next to her in just his board shorts.

I was in my black and white bikini, Brax was in his board shorts and Zoey stripped of in the car and was now in her purple kiddie bikini, which showed of her stitches they looked really sore but she said that they didn't hurt and if she did she would put the numbing cream on

"Hey guys" Zoey said, heath jumped up and picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around him

"Hey uncle heath" she said

"It's good to see you again ay" he said to her

"Yea I know but I want to go surfing" she said

"What with them in ya, I don't think so kiddo" heath said while pointing to her stitches

"Hey b" I said as I sat down next to her

"Hey Charlie, what's that smile about?" she asked

"I don't know if I should tell you?" I said trying to wind her up

"Please, please, I am pregnant" she said

"Well I could be again soon" I told her, and her face lit up.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE PREGNANT BUDDIES" she squealed

"Keep your voice down, and we are only trying, I might not even get pregnant" i said

"Well you had twins, so you must be at it a lot" she said, I flushed red

"BIANCA" I squealed

We both laughed, as we then looked towards the see and saw Heath and Brax surfing

**Brax's P.O.V **

"so what's got you all happy" heath asked

"Charlie wants another baby" i said to him with a smile

"So the best uncle can add another one to his list" he said

"so how's bianca?" i asked

"fine she wants sex all the time which is fucking amazing, but she eats some wired shit like cream cheese and oranges or chocolate fingers and sour cream and chive dip" he said with a disgusted face

"Well at least you get sex that's all that matters" i said sarcasticly

"Yeas it is, shall we go and see the others?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"righto" he said, we both cached waves in and headed towards the girls, the boys were playing fine in the shallow bit of the sea, with Casey watching and playing with them and all the girls were sunbathing except Zoey who was further down the beach paddling in the sea.

"Hey buckton" Heath said to Charlie

"Heath how many times do we tell you i am a Braxton now i married your brother" she said to him

"nu-uh unless you ever need a blood transfer, and one of the kids or me or my brothers give it you, you are still or Buckton" he said

"okay so if you gave me 'braxton' blood you would then call me Braxton instead of Buckton?" she asked

"well...ummm... No buckton suits you better" he said while kissing Bianca, which then led to 'lets stick our tongues down each other's throats'

"woah.. Guys keep it pg" ruby said

"ohh hello buckton junior" heath said while ruffling her hair

"And here comes a banter war" I said

"Well hello the ugliest Braxton" she said

"ouch, hit me where it hurts" he said "if you haven't of guessed me and brax pretty much get layed every night how does that show I am ugly" he said

"Who says Casey doesn't get 'layed' every night" she replied

"woah...woah...woah... stop right there, I am not having a convo about my Daughter getting layed" I said, everyone burst out laughing.

Heath, Bianca, and Darcy went to go and get juices, and me, Casey, Ruby, Charlie and the other kids stayed with us.

Just then Zoey came over and picked up her top so she was wearing her bikini with her cropped top over it.

"Hey Zoey" Charlie said

"Hi" she mumbled

"Zoey it won't be long till you can surf" Ruby said

"Whatever" she said

"Don't talk to me like that" Ruby said

"I DONT CARE, ALL YOU LOT GO HAVE FUN, SURF, SWIM, I DONT CARE" Zoey shouted

"Well at least I still get to surf" ruby said smugly

"Well go and surf then, instead of rubbing it in my face" Zoey said

"Right ruby stop teasing, but-"I said but was cut off by ruby and Zoey running away, which she shouldn't be doing anyway

"ohh piss off Brax. Along as Zoey is okay that's fine, go run along now to her" she said and running away in the opposite direction

_How the fuck did I get caught up into this? _I questioned myself

I decided to go to Zoey first because, I needed to tell her of for running which she still hasn't finished stopping and was nearly in the surf club by now, I told Charlie to look after the stuff and for Casey to go and calm ruby down and that I would be there soon.

I sprinted into the dinner, in just my board shorts

"Hey John, did you see Zoey in here" i asked

"umm.. yeh she ran into Angelos" he replied

"ok thanks" i said making my way up into Angelos which was on its lunch break, so no-one was in here

"Zoey where are you" I said walking in there

"Go away" she said, coming from the store room, I walked in there and saw she was sat there crying.

"listen-"i was about to talk but was cut off _again_

"no dad, listen to me, all I did was walk on the beach came back, and ruby snapped at me, I am already annoyed being at the beach and everyone is able to surf, and ruby just rubbed in my face, now go and see your first born and favourite Daughter." She said before running off _again _

She ran down through the surf club, but I was right behind her, I caught up with her, picked her up, so she wouldn't keep running and took her to a bench I sat her on my lap

"right listen Zoey I love you and Ruby the same with her being the oldest doesn't mean I love her more, she was wrong to rub it in your face and I will talk to her about that, but you snapped at her first, also you are not allowed to be running so why are you running, all around summer bay" I told her

"i'm sorry but I want to surf and Ruby annoyed me so I just snapped" she told me

"Listen I know you are annoyed at Ruby, but she deserves an apology" I said she nodded, she hugged me and I carried her towards Charlie, I put her down.

"Zoey stay with your mum I am about to get Ruby" I said while pecking Charlie's lips

_I deserve a medal for this _I thought to myself

I approached Casey and Ruby

"Hey Casey can you leave us for a bit" I said

"yeh sure" he said while he kissed ruby and left us alone, i sat next to ruby

"So you're favourite Daughter is ok then" she said

"Ruby I don't have a favourite son or daughter, I love you all the same" I said

"yea whatever puts your mind at ease" she said

"Ruby, i love you, Zoey, Luke and Lewie all the same" i told her, truthfully

"So why did you stick up for Zoey, and not me" she asked

"Well if you didn't cut me off or Zoey running of, I was about to tell her off for snapping"

"I shouldn't have rubbed it in her face" she admitted

"No, you shouldn't have, like she shouldn't have snapped, but listen you are 19 she is 9 are you really fighting about who I love the most" I said

"it's a girl thing" she said while hugging me

"Good, and I love you Ruby okay" I told her

"I love you too dad" she said

"Right get on my back" i said

"What?" she asked

"Get. On. My .back" i spelled out for her she jumped on my back and I gave her a piggy back all the way back to the others.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Seeing Brax with the girls today only made me want to have another child with him more.

I saw Brax coming towards us with ruby on her back and they were laughing away.

When they arrived he put ruby down next to Zoey.

"Ruby I am sorry" Zoey said

"yes me to Zoey" Ruby said, and they hugged, then Luke came rubbing over with Lewie and Rocco close behind

"Daddy you no swimming with us today" Luke said, with his bottom lip trembling

"Just call my super dad" Brax said as he put Luke on his shoulders and lewie and Rocco in separate arms. Me, Zoey, Casey and Ruby all laughed.

_30mins later..._

Me, Bianca, Heath, Casey, Ruby, Darcy, and Zoey were all messing around playing beach cricket when we heard shouting, we all turned are heads to see Brax chasing Luke, Lewie and Rocco.

"UNCLE BWAX" Rocco shouted "NO, PWEASE"

"DADDY, NOOO" Luke shouted

"NO DADDY, I WOVE YOU" Lewie shouted

Then Brax fell to the floor pretending to be dead

"OHH NO" Rocco said

"DADDY" Luke screamed

"WHOOPS, WE SCARED HIM TO MUCH" Lewie said

"RAAAAAAAA" Brax said chasing them, but they all banged into him and sent him flying to the floor, the all jumped on him, punching his chest and jumping on him.

They soon came over with brax hanging Rocco upside down.

"HELP ME" Rocco said

"UNCLE BWAX, SSSTTTTOOOPPPP" he said between fits of laughter, brax swung him around and kissed his forehead then let him down.

"hiya daddy" Rocco said to heath

"Hey buddy" heath said

"Daddy can I haves ice-cweam you pwomised" he said

"When did I promise Rocco?" heath asked, Rocco turned his head to one side and put his finger on his chin, while thinking.

"When I made that sandcastle" he said, everyone laughed that was about a week ago and all the kids had about 10 ice creams since then.

"Well how about you all come ours for dinner, I will pick some pizzas up from Angelos and ice cream from the diner?" Brax asked

"Sounds perfect, what's the time?" Bianca asked

"Its 5:20" I said

"We will be round for 6" Heath said.

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-the family dinner_**

**_-Zoey starts getting up to mischief_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_3 in one night, you guys must be lucky;)_**

**_Hey guys, thank you for everything, but I would love to see some ideas on what you lot would like to see, as it helps me tons, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**Brax's P.O.V**

It was 5:30pm and we were waiting for six o'clock to come around, the boys were happily playing the Xbox, Casey and Ruby were happily flirting, which was quite disgusting seeing as it was your daughter and younger brother who you raised, Zoey was, well I am not too sure but she was upstairs and me and Charlie were snuggled on a chair, on the decking just outside.

"Hey babe" I said to Charlie, while she was snuggled on my lap

"Yes" she said to me while kissing up my neck

"I was thinking maybe we should start practising on getting you knocked up" I said

"Well I don't think we need practise, have you seen our family and plus you get pregnant not 'knocked' up" she said

"Well I no we don't need practise, but we could start trying" I said

"Hate to break it to you sunshine, but your brother, and his family are coming round in 30mins" she said

I started to kiss down her neck, and pull her over so she was straddling my waste.

"Thought you would have known by now I don't need 30mins" I said

"Oh don't worry I know you don't" she said seductively, she started to kiss all down my neck, then undone my shirt, but suddenly she jumped off me

"Looks like someone needs a cold shower" she said pointing to the bulge in my board shorts

"Really Charlie..." I moaned

"Really now hurry up in the shower, and I might reward you later" she said while running into the lounge, but slipping on the decking

"OUCH" she screamed, I jumped up and ran over to her

"You are so clumsy" I said

"Am not" she protested

"Charlie you have fallen flat on your face twice in one day, and you have broken arm, take it easy" I said

"Fine" she mumbled, she kissed me then walked into the lounge and sat with the boys, I walked up towards the shower when I thought I would check on Zoey

"Hey Zoey" I said while walking into her room

"Hey Dad" she said very happy

"What are you planning?" I asked

"Nothing, just waiting for Darcy to hurry up" she said

"Ok well I am popping in the shower won't be long" is said

I got in the shower, put my towel on the side and hopped in. I heard the door creak; I thought I was just imagining it so I carried on.

I got out but couldn't find my towel anywhere or any on the rack.

_Shit, know what I do _

I looked out the bathroom window to make sure, heath and that wasn't coming and I might have time to quickly run downstairs and get one, when I noticed Zoey dump all of our towels in the back off my ute.

_I am going to fucking kill her_

I grabbed the hand towel, so it just covered the, well you know what but me being really big built ment my arse was still on show. Anyway I legged it out the shower, where the twins were waiting outside to wash their hands

"Daddy why you naked?" Luke asked

"Because of you fucking sister" I said, but then remembered I just swore in front of them and Charlie will now kill me

"You naughty daddy you said FUCKING" Lewie screamed

_Shit_

Then if life couldn't get any more worse Casey came in

"What's all the- WHAT THE FUCK" Casey screamed, Lewie then punched his arm

"YOU DONT SAY FUCK" Lewie said, Casey just stood there gobsmacked

"this just keeps getting better" I said, trying to stretch the towel so I would cover more, I then turned to the twins "don't tell your mum what me and Casey have said okay" I said sternly, they both nodded.

"What going on in- DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED?" Ruby shouted, while covering her eyes

_Well at least one of us can stop the swearing_

"Your idiot of a sister thought it would be funny to get rid of the towels while I was in the shower" I said, and then ran down the stairs

I went through the kitchen when Charlie saw me

"WHAT THE HELL BRAX, WE ARE HAVING GUESTS ANY SECOND" she screamed at me, when Zoey walked in holding the napkins

"Here are the nap-"she said but was cut off by laughing so much

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton, you better hide before I come in" I said to her, she just giggled even more, I then went out to my ute and grabbed one of the towels and tide it around my waste. I walked in and went upstairs changed into some board shorts and a t-shirt then went to find Zoey.

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton, get down into the kitchen NOW!" I said, I walked into the kitchen and sat there waiting for Zoey she then walked in with a massive grin.

"I must say dad, you look a lot better with clothes on" she teased

"Sit down now" I said she sat opposite me

"Do you think that was funny" I asked

"ermmm..No.. I think it was hilarious" she said

"So making your dad run around the house but naked was hilarious" I said, but when it came out my mouth it did sound funny.

"Yes" she simply replied "how do you know it was me it could have been anyone?" she asked

"I looked out the window and sore you dump all the towels in the ute" I said

"ohh.. Crap I nearly had it all figured out" she said

"right, you aren't getting away with what you did missy, so go and get all the towels, you are not having any ice cream tonight and you are washing up after dinner" I said sternly, before walking off

**Charlie's P.O.V **

It came to around six and everyone had arrived, the kids all went outside to play a game of footy, while Casey and ruby finished of plating the pizzas up and me, Brax, heath and Bianca sat watching the end of the rugby match.

"So Brax what's got you all pissed off?" Bianca asked

"Ask you niece" he said

"Buckton?" Heath said

"well Zoey took all the towels and hid them in Brax's ute, while he was in the shower and when he came out he only had the hand towel covering him up, and he was running around getting a towel in front of everyone" I said while laughing, Bianca and Heath burst out laughing and Brax just sat there and grunted

"So she has stitches across her whole belly and she can still beat a grown man" Heath said

"Zoey is quite a character" Bianca said,

With that the kids all walked through, Rocco went to sit on Brax's lap, the twins went to Bianca, Darcy came and sat next to me, and Zoey went to go and sit on Heaths lap.

"So Zoey I hear you have been the joker today" heath said

"yes, it was soo funny, dad was running around naked" she said

"Uncle Bwax" Rocco said

"Yes mate" Brax replied

"My daddy was on top of my mummy naked, was he being mean?" Rocco asked, Brax burst out laughing, Heath sat there wide eyed, Bianca flushed the deepest red and I bit my lip to try and stop laughing.

"naa mate... your daddy was giving your mum some pleasure" Brax said

"BRAX" Bianca squealed

"So my daddy wasn't being mean?" Rocco asked again

"No mate" brax said while kissing his head

"I can't believe what just happened" Heath said

"Hey guys dinners ready" Casey said, Rocco sprinted towards him, and jumped in his arms

"UNCLE CASWEY" Rocco said

"ROCCO" Casey said back mimicking Rocco's voice, everyone laughed

**Brax's P.O.V**

Everyone sat at the table, enjoying the meal. The kids were in there own little chat, Casey and Ruby were also in their own and Me, Charlie, Heath and Bianca in ours.

"My daddy said FUCKING" Luke shouted, Casey and heath burst out laughing, Ruby, Bianca and Charlie chocked on her pizza.

_Shit, now what do I do _

"Is that right Luke, when did your dad say it" Charlie asked

"Earlier, when Zoey was being mean to daddy" Luke said

"ohh really" Charlie said, and she booted me from under the table right in the shin and _fuck me did it hurt_

"SH—CRAP" I shouted

"And my Uncle Casey said FUCK" Lewie shouted, this time Casey, spat his drink everywhere

"Casey, why did you swear?" Charlie questioned

"Well when you see you older brother, but naked I think that's a pretty good reason" he defended him self

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SH-"Rocco screamed, but was cut off by Heath

"Rocco Heath Braxton, where did you hear that?" heath questioned

"Wuby" Rocco said, Ruby chocked on her pizza and flushed red, Heath then turned to Ruby

"How come he has just said that?" Heath asked

"I dropped his milk, and it went everywhere so it just slipped out" she said, while avoiding eye contact

"Well I never sore that one coming" I said, thinking the pressure was of me

"You shut your face" Charlie said, while pointing to me

_I guess not_

"Does anyone want ice-cream" Bianca asked

"YES" all the kids said

"Actually Bianca Zoey isn't aloud any" I said, she nodded her head

"WHAT" Zoey Said

"Maybe next time don't take towels" I said

"Don't worry, it was so worth it" she said

"Well do you remember me saying about you washing up?" I questioned

"Yes farther, I will do it right away" she said in a waiter's voice, trying to take the piss and walking off to do the washing up

_God help me when she hits puberty_

**Charlie's P.O.V**

About an hour later Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Rocco went home, me and Brax were snuggled together on the sofa, Zoey was still washing up and Ruby and Casey were snuggled in the chair, giggling kissing hugging you name it

"You're cute" Casey said, while pecking her lips

"You're hot" Ruby said, while kissing him, which led to a fierce make out session

"Umm guys, we are right here" Brax said

"No... Really thought I was seeing things" Ruby said sarcastically

"What is it with girls?" Brax mumbled, then turned around and pulled me on top of him, so I was laying right on top of him

"I wonder what taking Zoey to long" I questioned

"dunno" he said while pulling me down, and kissing me and sticking his tongue in my mouth

"Seriously guys" Ruby said, disgustedly

"ohh so it's okay for you two, but not us?" I asked

"Whatever... Casey lets go study" Ruby said while pulling him up

"So what do you two do in your study sessions" Brax asked, Casey stood there with his eyes about to pop out and Ruby flushed red

"Umm...ermmm..." Casey said

"Nice give away Casey" Ruby said, before both of them ran away and me and Brax chuckled

"What?" I questioned, as Brax was staring at me

"You are so hot" he said, I felt myself go red

"Really, someone who has had 4 kids, has one arm the size of hulk I don't think so" I said

"Well how about I show you how hot you are" he said

"We could but we still have a daughter, in the kitchen" I said as I jumped of Brax's waste and headed towards the kitchen with Brax closely behind.

We walked in and stopped dead in are tracks Zoey was stood there with water all down her, water spilling down the sides and as much mess as possible.

"ZOEY" Brax shouted

"Yes" she replied, while turning around

"What are you doing" I asked

"Doing the washing up like dad said" she replied

"You call this washing up" Brax said

"Umm... It's only a bit of water I will clear it up" she said

"Zoey go and get in the shower I will sort this out" I said

"Sweet" she said and skipped of

"Babe go and put the kids to bed, I will be up in 5" I said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yep... Now go" I said, while kissing his lips.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I walked into the twin's room and sore them watching a movie

"Right guys, strip your clothes of" I said, they did, but Lewie stopped at his t-shirt and Luke stopped at his jeans

"Daddy I needs to be helped pwease" Lewie said, I helped him get his top of and placed him in bed

"And me" Luke said, once I helped him get his jeans off they both climbed into their beds with their boxers on as they like sleeping in them like me.

"Night boys" I said while kissing their cheeks

"Night Daddy, I love you" They both said

"I love you two" I said before walking out,

I thought I would wind Ruby and Casey up and go into their rooms, when I walked in I saw them snuggled together in their bed.

"Night guys" I said while kissing ruby's forehead

"Night Dad" Ruby said

"Night Brax" Casey said

"Hope you 'study' session was good" I said before walking out, only to faintly here Casey say

"It was" and for Ruby to start giggling, I chuckled and shook my head.

I walked into the main bathroom to see Zoey finishing brushing her teeth and was wearing Heaths jersey that she always sleeps in. I picked her up and carried her into her bed, I grabbed her stitches cream of the side and layed her down, I put some cream on my fingers and rubbed it softly over her stitches

She winced in pain.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"Only when you touch them, but once the cream kicks in, it's not too bad" she said, once I finished with the cream I put it on the side.

"Night princess" I said while kissing her forehead

"Night Daddy" she said

I walked out and into mine and Charlie's room to find her taking her top off and was only in her underwear, I felt my shorts suddenly go very tight, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms and pulled her backwards, towards my groin, and started to kiss down her neck.

"Brraaxxx" she moaned

"What?" I asked

"What do you want" she said while turning around and putting her hands on my arse as I did with hers.

"I think you know" I said

"I don't think I do" she said, while kissing my bare chest and pushing harder into my front

"Well I will show you" I said, while picking her up and placing her on the bed and starting to suck all down her neck, where we carried on are night...

**_Next time on Braxton family_**

**_-the boys look after all the kids, what could possibly go wrong?_**

**_- The girls go shopping_**

**_Coming soon_**

**_-the boys bet on the gender of the new baby_**

**_-Is Charlie pregnant or just ill? _**

**_Emily x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews. This chapter took longer than I thought and I havent had time to proof read so sorry for any mistakes, I have taken in all your ideas and are sketching them up now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, ohh and just to let you know there is swearing in this chapter. **

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun streaming through the curtains and Charlie wrapped around me, just the way I like it. I looked over to the clock that read 7:35 so I knew the boys would be up soon, Me, Heath and Casey were looking after all the kids today, while the girls went shopping, which meant waking everyone up because if the girls have less than 1 hour they will be late so I have to give them at least 2 hour notice before we have to leave the house and Trying to wake Ruby and Charlie was hard they were as stubborn as anything, Zoey wasn't too bad but if it concerned school she was just like her sister and mother, but the boys they were as easy as chips, but they would probably still wake up before I am even out of bed.

I then heard little pitter-patter footsteps coming to mine and Charlie's room.

"Daddy" Luke said while running into our room, Charlie grunted and just buried her further into the crook of my neck.

"Hey Luke, where's Lewie?" I asked

"Ummm..." He said

"Luke" I said while picking him up and putting him on my stomach

"I don't know" he said, while shrugging his shoulders; I could tell he was lying

"Luke, are you lying?" I asked.

"Ermmm..." He said

"Luke Darryl Braxton, where is your brother?" I asked again

"Uh-oh, you said my big name" he said, while putting his hand over his mouth, the kids know if we say there fall name we mean business.

"Luke, this is the last time I will ask, where is your brother" I said sternly

"Outside, in the garden" he said

"Why is he outside?" I asked

"He was being mean, so I err... locked him out" he said while holding some keys in his tiny hands

"Right that's it, with me now" I said, while grabbing my shorts, slipping them on and picking him up

"Charlie, you better be up by the time I get back, if you want to go with the girls" I said, but she just grunted and rolled over trying to fall back to sleep and probably didn't even here what I just said.

I had Luke in my arms as I took him downstairs, I put him down and walked over to the back door and opened it to find Lewie stood there in only his boxers, with a really pissed look, he stormed past me and went straight over to Luke.

"YOU IDIOT" He shouted, to Luke, while pushing him quite hard and Luke went flying across the floor.

"NO YOU ARE IDIOT" Luke shouted, while tackling him to the floor and ended in them having a fight

_God there only three and they fight well_

"BOYS, STOP, NOW" I shouted, they sprang apart.

"Luke you do not and I mean do not lock your brother outside again, and Lewie you do not start fights" I said while looking at my two boys

"Fine" they both grumbled, and walked into the kitchen, I followed them into the kitchen and then placed there cereal in front of them

"Tanks Daddy" Luke said, Lewie nodded while having a mouth full of food.

"Right I am off to wake others up, try not to kill each other" I said while making my way up into Zoeys room.

I walked in and saw her sleeping peacefully; I sat on the end of the bed and shook her lightly careful not to hurt her stitches.

"Yes?" she said while looking at me sleepily, and rubbing her eyes

"You need to get up" I said

"Okay" she said while getting out of bed carefully

"Good girl" I said while kissing her forehead, "go down stairs and get some cereal your brothers are already down there"

"Okay" she said, while making her way downstairs, next stop Casey and Ruby.

_This should be fun_

I knocked and walked in, I pulled their curtains back, for them to grown and to snuggle further in to each other

"Rise and shine" I said

"Go away" Ruby said

"Casey get downstairs now" I said

"No" she replied

"Did you really just say no to me" I asked, he didn't say anything

"Thought not now get downstairs and help your Niece and Nephew's" I said, he grunted and got out of bed and put some shorts on.

_Just Ruby, can't be that hard_

"Ruby get out of bed now" I said while pulling the covers back, to see she was only in Casey shirt

"NO" she said while pulling the covers back

"Ruby do I really need to carry you" I said

"Go away, else I will tell mum not to have sex with you for a week" she said while turning over and snuggled into Casey's side of the bed

"Trust me your mum can't resist me" I said while walking over to Casey's side of the bed and pulled the cover of and threw it across the room.

"Piss off" she said

"ohh you really think swearing will help this situation" I said, she didn't reply she just shut her eyes and was about to fall back asleep again.

I walked into their en-suite and grabbed a glass of water and tipped all over her face

"DAD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT" she screamed and ran out of bed

"Normally I would tell you off for swearing at me, but I guess I deserved that one" I said to her, while pushing her out the door

"I will get you back" she said, while walking down the stairs

_Now Charlie, this will be hard_

I walked in and saw her sleeping; I went over to her side and started to kiss her neck

"I am not getting up, it is way too early" she said and pulled the pillow on top of her face.

"Well Bianca won't be happy" I said to her while pulling the covers back and she was sleeping in only her underwear.

_No Brax, you are waking her up not having sex with her_

"Brax give me the covers back NOW" she said while sitting up and trying to grab the covers but I just moved them away and threw them away.

"No, now get up or I will carry you down, dressed in your undies" I said, she just rolled over that showed of her perfect arse.

"Brax, shut your face, or you will have no sex for a week" she said

"Funny that's what our daughter said aswell" I said, Charlie than sat straight up wide eyed, then it suddenly clicked

"SHIT, that sounded really bad" I said

"You think" she said

"Ruby wouldn't get up and I pulled the covers back and she said I will tell mum to not have sex with you for a week if you don't go away" I informed her

"Anyway now your awake, get changed and go get some breakfast" I said

"or you could join me" she said while pulling me down on top of her, for us to start making out

"Charlie... no...mmmm...stop" I said pulling away "get breakfast if you want to go shopping" I said

"I totally forgot... OMG YAY... Baby shopping" she said, about to jump out of bed but fell out

"For fucksake Charlie, you are 35 and you fall over more than Rocco does" I said helping her up

"I'm fine" she said, pulling one of my hoodies on that was way too big for her, but she did look very cute in it.

"Take it easy ay" I told her

"Okay babe" she said, while pecking my lips

"righto lets get down stairs" I said

"No" she protested while folding her arms

"What?" I asked

"Can I have a piggy back?" she asked, I laughed

"Hop on then" I told her as I turned around

"Come on then my donkey, Start moving" she said, I laughed and made myself and Charlie downstairs

As we got to the bottom of the stairs, I placed Charlie on the floor; the kids were watching a morning kiddy show.

As we walked into the kitchen with Charlie in front of me with my hands on her waste and chin resting on her shoulder, we saw Ruby on the Bench with her legs apart and Casey stood between them, and sucking each other's faces of.

"Well it's not every day you see your daughter sucking your youngest brothers face of, actually it is" I said, to see them spring apart and for Casey to send me a deaf stare and for Ruby to flush red

"RUBY" Charlie squealed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Carry this on later ay" I said as Ruby jumped off the bench and Casey followed her holding her waste and pulling her back into his shorts properly trying to hide his erection from us.

"I can't believe I just sore that" Charlie squealed

"Really babe, we have seen worse" I told her while hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear "we do worse" she giggled and kissed my lips. While turning on our coffee maker.

"MUMMY" Luke shouted, as he ran in and hugged Charlie's, tanned slender legs.

"Yes baby" she said, while picking him up.

"You going shopping today?" he asked

"Yes, I am with Ruby and Auntie Bianca" she told him.

"Will you get me a present" he asked with a massive grin

"I don't know, depends if you're good for ya Daddy and Uncle Heath and Casey" she said, while kissing his cheek.

"I will Mummy" he said, while Charlie put him down

"Mummy up" Lewie said, Charlie picked him up and he whispered in her ear.

"I will be better", but it wasn't much of a whisper

"Ohh really" Charlie said, and he nodded his head

**Charlie's P.O.V**

About an hour later, everyone had arrived; the kids were out the back in the swimming pool, However Zoey was sat at the side with her legs hanging in as she still wasn't allowed to do any sports for another 5 weeks and I must say I feel sorry for her, especially with Braxton blood she must be itching to get in there, with Casey and Ruby looking after them.

"RUBY" Brax shouted

"YES" she shouted back

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU, COME HEAR" he shouted back to her

"Charlie come here" he called

Brax was stood in the kitchen when I and Ruby walked in.

"Right here is my credit card-"he was cut off by me and Ruby squealing

"But I mean it girls don't go to mad, we do have to pay bills, feed mouths, so can I trust you with it" he asked

"YES, YES, YES" Ruby and I replied bouncing up and down

"Thanks Dad" Ruby said while kissing his cheek, and running off to get her sandals.

"Thanks baby" I said while kissing his lips

"That's okay, have fun" he said, while slapping my arse when I was walking away.

_30 mins later_

"Bye Luke, Lewie, Zoey, Darcy and Rocco" I shouted to them while they were in the pool

"Bye Auntie Charwie" Rocco shouted, while blowing me a kiss that I returned

"Bye Mummy" Zoey, Luke and Lewie

"Bye, Girls and Boys" Bianca Said

"Bye Bye" they shouted

We turned around and saw are Braxton men

"Bye babe" Casey said to Ruby

"Bye" she said while kissing him

"See ya later" Brax said to me

"Yes I will" I said while kissing him then hugging him and whispering

"Might get you a few presents" I pulled away and sore him smirking

Me and Ruby were making are way out when we turned back and saw heath and Bianca making out viscously

"BIANCA" I screamed

"Ooopps" She said, while pecking heaths lips then running of towards us.

**Brax's P.O.V**

Once the girls went out I turned and looked at my brothers

"So then what shall we do today with 5 kids" I asked

"What about the cinema?" Casey said

"Good idea, what shall we watch?" Heath said

"Well there's that chipmunk film on ay" I told them

"Sorted, let's go tell them" Casey said, while clapping his hands

"A bit excited there ay, Case" Heath said

"Still a kid at heart" I said while patting his back, he shook his head and walked into the back garden, closely followed by me and Heath.

"KIDDO'S, COME HERE" Heath shouted, and they all came running over, except Zoey walking over, Because of her stitches

"Yes daddy" Rocco said while jumping into my arms

"How would you like to go to the cinema?" Casey asked

"YES, YES, YES PWEASE" the twins said while jumping up and down

"Yes please" Zoey and Darcy squealed

"Yes I want tooooo" Rocco said while kissing my cheek

"Okay, Right kids go and get changed, and be down here as quick as possible, Zoey you take your time" I said, while they all ran off in separate directions

_10mins later_

The kids all came downstairs, and we took them to our massive family van, that we use all the time.

"Right, me and Zoey are in the front because she gets travel sickness, Heath, Darcy and Casey you are right at the back and Lewie and Lewie sit in the middle" I told them, the kids got in fine.

"How the hell am I supposed to fit in the back, one of the Bucktons are normally sat there" Heath complained

"We'll sit between the twins and make sure they don't kill each other" I said, he nodded and we got into the Van

With me and Zoey sat in the front, Heath and the twins in the middle and Casey and Darcy in the back we were ready to go and set off for the Cinema.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

Once me and the girls arrived at the city, we were so excited

"Right first stop is that cute baby shop we always go to" Charlie said, with a massive grin

_I know something is up and I will get to the bottom of it_

"So Mum what are you so excited about?" Ruby questiond

"Well if I tell you, you can't even tell your men, okay" she said

"OKAY" I squealed

"Me and Brax are trying for another baby" she said

"OMG, THAT IS BRILL" Ruby said

"I bet Brax is loving that" I said with a grin

"BIANCA, THAT IS MY DAD AND MUM WE ARE TALKING ABOUT" Ruby squealed, with a scrunched up face

"Ohh don't tell me you and Casey arnt having sex" I said

"Of course we are" she said, while sticking her tongue out.

"Woah... Guys let's stop there ay" Charlie said

"Well I think once we are finished in the baby shop, we need to go to that shop with all the hot dresses" I said, while smirking at Charlie who shook her head

"Sorted" Ruby said, while her phone beeped

"Who's that Ruby" Charlie's asked

"Casey they are taking the kids to the cinema" she informed us

"They haven't thought that through good" I said

"I know what were they thinking, five kids with three of them under the age of three, Good luck to them", Charlie said, while we all linked arms and went into the Baby shop.

**Heaths P.O.V**

As we walked through the doors, we went up to the counter, I noticed the woman behind the check out looking at me.

_Well what can I say I am a very attractive man_

"Looks like your getting a bit of attention bro" Brax said while patting my shoulder and walking off with the kids

As we approached the desk, the woman suddenly changed position with another member of staff to serve us and Casey and Brax burst out laughing.

"Hello how may I help you" The woman said, I looked at her name tag which read Holly.

"8 tickets for that chipmunk film, 3 adults 5 kids" I told her

"Okay, any popcorn and drinks with that" She asked, while squeezing her arms together to make her rack look bigger, Casey started to bite his lip and Brax just distracted himself with one of the kids.

"ummm... yeah please 3 large popcorns, 2 medium and 3 small and the same with the cokes please" I said to her, she nodded and went to make them, making shore to bend over loads, and knocking stuff on the floor just so she could shove her arse in my face.

"Why do you keep dropping things" Rocco asked

_That's my boy_

"ummm...ermmm" Holly said, trying to avoid eye contact with him

"How much would that be?" I asked, helping her out a little bit

"40" she said

I pasted over to her, while giving everyone there popcorn and coke

"Would you like the receipt" she asked

"naa" I said while walking away, but she grabbed my hand and stuffed the receipt in there.

"I think you might want it, just in case we don't satisfied your needs" she told me, I just wanted to get away from her so I just nodded and walked off.

_Little did I know it had a kninky message and her phone number_

When we got into the cinema, we all sat in order making sure Me, Brax and Casey were all next to one of the little ones so Casey was on the end in them went Darcy, Zoey, Brax, Luke, Lewie, Rocco and then me on the other end.

"Righto, Guys you need to be quite when you watch this as there are other people in here" Brax informed them, they all nodded, and then the film started.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"Look at this" Charlie said while holding up a cute neutral coloured baby grow saying 'my Auntie is the best'

"OMG, it is" Bianca said

"That's it I am getting it" Charlie said

"Bianca do you know what gender you want the baby to be?" I asked

"I don't really mind, as we already have both, however I would like it to be a girl as it would then be mine and heath girl, but I still love and care for Darcy like me own" she informed us

"Yes that's true, However the world might be a bit scared letting another Scott into this world" Charlie said, which we all laughed at

"Ohh, about that when are you and Heath finally tying the knot?" I asked

"Well we talked about it last night, and we would love this little one to be there, so probably around this time next year, so the bubba is a bit older" she said

"Awww, that's so cute" Charlie said

After we had finished in the Baby shop, and as we love shopping for baby's we were carrying around 3 bags each already.

"Next stop, Dresses" Bianca said

"YES" me and Charlie said

**Casey's P.O.V**

It was about half way through the film me and the kids were loving it but Brax and Heath were really bored and were yorning pretty much every five minutes.

About five minutes later, the chipmunk jumped out of the cupboards and Rocco spilt his popcorn everywhere

"SHIT" He shouted, I laughed, Brax bit his lip and Heath just sat there wide eyed

"SHIT" he repeated and everyone turned to look at us

"Rocco Heath Braxton, Get here now" heath said sternly

"i'll kill Ruby" Heath muttered under his breath, I just smirked.

"The popcorn spilled over me" he said, oblivious to the fact he just swore

"You just said a naughty word Rocco and I don't want to hear it again" Heath said, trying to be as quite as possible

"What did I say?" Rocco teased

"Shit" Zoey said, and I burst out laughing by Brax's reaction

"Zoey get her now" Brax hissed

"What I was just telling Rocco what he said" Zoey said shrugging her shoulders

"Do not say it again" he told her, trying to be quite

"Sowy and Daddy can I sit on your lap?" Rocco asked Heath

"Yes sure buddy" Heath said while pulling him on his lap

Another five minutes went passed and everything went back to normal, and we stopped getting deaf stares from everyone in the place, Rocco was still on Heaths lap, I had Zoey sat on my lap snuggled into me as she was saying her stitches hurt so I tried to comfort her as Lewie had fell asleep on him and Darcy had Luke sat on her lap.

"MY UNCLE CASWEY SAID FUCK" Luke shouted out, my eyes widened and Brax chocked on his coke and Lewie woke up, Brax carefully picked Lewie up and placing him on Darcy's lap where he fell asleep again straight away and grabbed Luke to sit on his lap and turned him around so he was facing him.

_Ohh fuck here come the deaf stares_

"Do not say that word again" Brax said sternly

"Why?" Luke asked

"Because it's a nasty word" Brax told him

"Is shit and fucker as well" He asked, me and heath just started chuckling to our selves again

"Luke, I mean it stop saying any of these words again, got it" Brax told him

"Got it" he replied, while snuggling back into Braxs lap.

The rest of the film wasn't bad and when it finished the kids were pretty tired, Zoey was still in pain so Brax carried her, while I carried Luke and held Darcy's hand and Heath carried Rocco and Lewie in separate arms.

When we walked out that woman 'holly' I think her name was stared at heath the whole time checking him out and mouthing 'phone me' but something about her made me a bit on edge

"Do you have her number" I asked Heath

"not that I know of, but she could have written it on the receipt" he told me, I nodded and we loaded the van up and made are way to Angelos to get some food and then back to the house.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

As we made our way into the dress shop, I spotted to dresses that I fell in love with I just hoped that they looked good on.

Ruby found a few dresses she liked and so did Bianca so we made our way into the changing rooms.

We all came out and Ruby was wearing a pale pink one shoulder figure hugging dress and Bianca wore a long black maxi dress that accompanied her bump perfectly. I had on a strapless, blue dress that showed my legs of perfectly.

"Ohh guys these are the dresses look at us" Bianca said

"You don't think it rises too much when I walk?" I asked

"Trust me the only thing that will be rising is something under Brax's boxers" Bianca said smirking at me

"BIANCA!" Ruby squealed, we all laughed

By the time we were finished in that shop, we all had loads of clothes and I sneaked a few underwear sets that I knew Brax would love.

"Shall we stop of at McDonalds, on the way back, I am starving" Bianca said while rubbing her bump

"Yes I am to" Ruby said

"righto, let's get going" I said

As we made it to the car, we dumped are bags in the back and headed towards McDonalds.

**Brax's P.O.V**

When we got back we decided to eat first thing at the dinner table, as there was a lot of us I got 4 pizzas and if there was any left over the girls good always have it.

"Daddy when will we eat, I am starving" Luke said, while rubbing is belly.

"Now, go and get the others sat at the table and get your uncles as well" I told him

"I can do that, I am twee, that means big boy" he told me, while running of, I chuckled then got back to cooling and cutting Rocco, Lewie and Luke pizzas.

A few minutes later, Luke got all the children, including Heath and Casey sat at the table. I bought all the pizza over, and put in front of everyone.

"Dad can you grab me a drink" Zoey asked me, normally she would have just got herself one so her stitches must be really hurting her but because she is a Braxton she don't like giving away that she is in pain.

"Sure, does anyone else need a drink?" I asked

"Yes pwease" Rocco, Luke and Lewie said

"Yes please Uncle Brax" Darcy said

I walked of and made everyone some orange squash, and bought them to them. Rocco being the trouble maker he is then grabbed a slice of pizza and chucked it at Heath, all over his white top.

Casey, Me and the kids laughed but Heath looked furious.

"ROCCO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he shouted

"Dunno, its funny daddy" he said while giggling, heath picked up some tomato sauce, and squeezed it all in Rocco's hair and he looked shocked

"Daddy...noooo..." he said while running away and around the kitchen, little did I know Lewie had just tipped a whole pot of mayo in my hair

"Daddy, you got white stuff in your hair" Lewie said with a grin, I touched my head and it slipped all down my face, they all burst out laughing, I grabbed a piece of pizza and rubbed it all in his face, then I did to Luke

"Daddy" Zoey said,

"Wha-"I was cut off with a pizza being chucked in my face

"Really Zoey" if asked, she nodded

I looked to my right and saw Casey tipping cheese all over Darcy, with her tipping salsa all down his board shorts, Before we know where we are we are all in on a full blown food fight, I went over to the cupboard, and grabbed some floor, I then turned to heath and tipped it all over him, he turned to me and chocked BBQ sauce all on me.

I then turned to Luke and kissed him all over the face, so he had BBQ sauce every where

"NOOOO DADDYYYYY" he shouted,

"SERIOUSLY DAD DONT" Darcy said, as Heath tipped a freezing cup of water on her

We carried on are food fights till we heard, the door turn and Charlie, Bianca and Ruby stood there with a real pissed look, Probaly because Heath, Me and Casey had pizza, all the sauces you can name and flour down us. The girls were dripping wet from the water incident and pizza all down them. The boys had BBQ sauce all over there face, Tomato sauce covered them from head to toe and don't even get me started on the kitchen everything you could name was all on the floor, cupboards, doors and walls.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

We arrived at McDonalds and we stayed in the queue until we got served

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds how may I help you" The man said

"ummm can I have a big Mac meal, with fanta please" Charlie told him

"Can I have the same but with coke" Ruby told him

"umm... can I have a Big Mac, Hamburger, Chocolate sundae, Large coke and Medium fries" I told him, only to receive a disgusted look, from him, Charlie and Ruby.

"I AM PREGNANT GUYS" I said, pointing to my bump

"ohh and don't we now it" Ruby said, and Charlie laughed

"You guys are so mean" I said while paying for the food and walking towards a free table.

As we finished I needed another drink, but couldn't be bothered to walk over there, so i sent Charlie instead while me and Ruby went to wait in the car.

**Charlies P.O.V**

"hi can I have a large fanta please" I asked the man, he was quite fit, but a bit to toy boyish, Brax could probably snap him in half, but he seemed to be looking me up and down, which made me quite nervous and I just wanted to get away.

"Yes sure" he said, I paid for the drink then walked away, he came running towards me

"Sorry you forgot, your receipt" He said while putting it my hands, I stuffed it in my pocket just so I could get away.

"umm... thanks" I said,

_Little did I know it had a kinky message on their and his phone number_

"Took your time" Bianca said, while grabbing the drink out of my hands, I chuckled and started to drive back into summer bay

When we were walking up are pathway, we heard loads of shouting, Screaming and laughing, so we hurried to the door to see, Darcy and Casey chucking pizza at each other, Zoey and Brax chucking flour at each other, Heath was tipping mayo on Rocco's head, and Lewie and Luke were squirting tomato sauce at each other

I knew I couldn't swear because, of the kids but I sooo wanted to!

"DARRYL BRAXTON" I shouted

"HEATH BRAXTON" Bianca shouted

"CASEY BRAXTON" Ruby shouted

"errrrr..." they all replied

"Rocco started it" Heath said pointing to Rocco, who was shaking his head

"YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO BLAME IT ON YOU TWO YEAR OLD SON" Bianca replied really pissed off.

"errrr...ummm" he just replied

"GET BACK INTO OUR HOUSE NOW AND GET YOURSELF AND OUR KIDS CLEANED" she shouted, He nodded and walked out with Rocco and Darcy

"Thanks for today, meet me at the diner for lunch" Bianca said while hugging me and walking off

_God help heath_

"CASEY GET IN THAT SHOWER NOW, THEN GET TO BED" Ruby said to him, he nodded and walked off

I then turned to Brax, and boy did he look scared

"GET THE KIDS, CLEANED, CHANGED AND INTO BED NOW!" I screamed, he nodded and walked the kids and himself of

I walked into the kitchen and cleared up all the mess, and it took for fucking ages, after about 1hour and a half I made my way upstairs to see Brax walk out of Zoeys room and into ours he went to come over to me.

" " I said sternly, he nodded and walked off into are room

I said goodnight to all my kids then went into mine and Brax's room he was just getting into bed, showing me that perfect arse of his

_No Charlie stay strong, you are angry at him_

I slipped all my clothes of and I got into bed with only my underwear just to wind Brax up because he knew he was getting any tonight. I didn't even snuggle into him I turned the completely opposite side, I heard him groan.

"Charlie, I'm sorry" he said, while kissing my neck

"Piss off, Brax" I said and kicked his leg away that was just about to reach over mine

"No" he said while kissing up and down my arm

"Fine" I said and got out of bed and walked to the guest room and got into bed there, only for him to come in and pick me up and sling me over his shoulders.

"Brax I mean it put me the fuck down" I said, he ignored me and just dropped me on our bed

"I am sorry Charlie" I said, while getting into bed next to me and snuggled into the back off me, pretending to be asleep so I wouldn't move

"Brax quit pretending" I said and pushed him away.

"Charlie let me hold you, no sex, just cuddle" he pleaded

"Fine, but you're still not forgiven" I said while he spooned me pushing his groin into the back of me

_Charlie stay strong_ I told myself

I pushed back into him and heard him groan, and if felt him getting harder into the back of me, I couldn't help but laugh

"ohh you find this funny, see this is what you do to me" he said while pulling the covers back showing the massive bulge in his boxers.

"My will power is shit" I said while, pushing him onto his back and started to straddle his waist and kiss him.

"Make up sex, is the best sex between us" he moaned against my neck.

We carried on are moment of pleasure.

**Don't them girls have them boys whipped...**

**Next time on Braxton family**

**-Do Bianca and Brax find the receipts**

**-Charlie and Casey have a heart to heart, but what about?**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi guys, thank you so much your reviews helps me:) I also wanted to tell you that i am sorry for not proof reading last chapter as I do know I made some spelling errors (PLEASE FORGIVE ME;) anyway I have got all your feedback and ideas jotted down and I will use them in upcoming chapters. I hope you like this chapter, however I have a feeling you won't ;) all will become clear._**

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up and noticed Charlie wasn't in bed, which was really weird because normally I would wake up first, but then again we don't have World War 3 food fights every night.

I jumped out of bed and slipped some jogging bottoms, which hung loosely of my hips, and made my way downstairs.

I saw Charlie downstairs sorting out the laundry; I walked up behind her, being very quite.

"BOO" I said, and she jumped around, slapped me hard in the face.

"Fuck me Charlie that hurt" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Ohh, I'm sorry baby... actually no I'm not serves you right for jumping up on me like that" she said, while biting her lip

"Well could you kiss it better" I asked, turning my head to the side and pointing to my cheek, she went to kiss it, but I turned quickly to one side and caught her lips.

"Cheeky" She said while slapping my cheek.

"Mum" I heard Zoey, say from behind us in tears.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Charlie asked concerned and I made my way over.

"M-my stic-h-es a-re real-ly hurti-ng" she said through tears, I hugged her while she sobbed into me; I just wished that I could take her pain away.

"Right you stay with you Dad and I will go and get your cream" Charlie said about to go off but I pulled her back gently.

"The creams ran out" I said worriedly.

"Owww" Zoey winced; mornings always were the worse for Zoey and her stitches.

"Its okay princess, two more days and they will be out" I said trying to comfort her.

"Right I am going to get Zoey some cream, if you want to you can start the laundry, Ruby and Casey have gone to the city today and they won't be back till tea and the boys are in the back playing footy so keep an eye out" she told me while kissing me and Zoey's forehead before leaving the house.

"Righto, do you want some breakfast?" I asked, she nodded into my stomach, where I holding her as that's only as high as she went against me.

"Okay, what about pancakes?" I asked, hoping to cheer her up and distract her from the pain, she nodded again.

Within about 10 minutes I had everyone at the table, while they were eating, the boys were in there own world talking, eating and laughing, Zoey was still quite but smiled occasionally.

"Righto guys I am going to start doing the laundry, you finish of your food" I said while getting up

"You're going to clean?" Luke asked, gobsmacked

"Well thanks Luke, and yes I am" I replied, and made my way over to the washing machine

After about 10 minutes I came across Charlie's jeans but something was bulky in her pocket, I thought it was money so I took it out but it wasn't what I thought it was, it was a receipt, however the back what shocked me

"_hi sexy call me and we will have some fun again, especially with them legs of yours 09753124689" _

I was so angry, how could Charlie do that to me? Was that why she was so forgiving last night? Is she cheating? Does she love me?

I saw Charlie's car arrive, and I know a scene was going to play out so I wanted the kids out of the kitchen

"Righto, kids go outside and play, Zoey you sit down and relax I will send mum in when she arrives" I said and they all went outside.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I walked through the door and went to kiss Brax but he pulled away.

"Don't kiss me, I don't know where them lips have been" He said angrily

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck you are on about" I asked

He passed me the receipt, I looked at shocked

"NO I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH ARE YOU SLEEPING AROUND" He spat

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS BRAX, I HAVE KIDS WITH YOU, TRYING FOR ANOTHER, AND YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU" I spat back

"YES HOW ELSE WOULD YOU GET THAT" he said pointing to the receipt

"YOU KNOW WHAT BRAX I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD GET THIS LOW, BUT FUCK YOU AND GET THE FUCK OUT NOW" I screamed

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I WILL, SAVE ME FROM BEING WITH SOME WHORE" He said while looking at me dead in the eye.

"ME A WHORE, GET A GRIP BRAX I HAVE NOT CHEATED, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL" I said while slapping his face with my cast

"FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY WHORE, I WANT A DIVORCE" He shouted and stormed out

I fell down the side of the wall and burst out crying. Did he really want a divorce? What's going to happen to the kids?

I decided to ring Bianca

_Bianca: Hello Charlz_

_Me: B, I need you me and Brax had a fight and he asked for a divorce._

_Bianca: ohh darling I will be right around now, Heath can look after the kids_

_Me: Ok_

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen to see Brax and Heath Talking

"Heath I am going to Charlie's, Look after the kids try not to Break, Burn and Kill anything" I said while picking my jacket.

"See you have a lot of faith in me" He said while kissing my cheek.

I then turned to Brax.

"I hope you have let her say her side, whatever this is about, and not jumped to conclusion as you of all people know who annoying that is" I said to him then made my over to Charlie's

She was sat at the side of the wall crying her eyes out.

"Ohh baby, what's the matter" I said as I helped her to her feet and took her to her room.

"Wait her Charlz, I will send the kids to Heath now" I said, she nodded and I walked out towards the back garden.

"Zoey, Luke and Lewie" I said, they all turned to look at me.

"Hey Auntie Bianca" They said

"Hi my little munchkins, how do you feel going to see your Uncle Heath, Darcy and Rocco" I asked

"Yes please" Zoey said while carefully standing up from where she was sitting.

"YAY" The boys shouted

"Okay well go and get some clothes on and we will go"

_10mins later_

"Ready" Luke said while giving me a hug

"Me to" Lewie said

"Me three" Zoey joked

"Right lets go" I said, grabbing a few things before we left

We walked in Brax was sitting on the table with his head in his hands, I could tell he was crying, He stood up and walked straight of probably not wanting the kids to see him like that.

"Righto guys go in the back garden were the others are" I said while they are wondered of

I followed them of in the garden when I saw heath.

"Hey babe, Here's Zoey's cream make sure you put some on soon else her stitches will start hurting" I said handing him the medical bag, he looked at my confused.

"You wash your hands, put a pea size amount on your finger and carefully rub her stitches" I continued

"You know I knew that" Heath said while kissing me.

"Mmm..." I mumbled then pulled away "I knew" I continued

"Right of you go and sort your best friend out and I will sort my dick of a Brother out" He said, while i pecked his lips and walked back to Charlie and Brax's.

I walked into the room and hugged Charlie.

"You want to tell me why you are having this stupid fight?" I asked

"Well you know when we went shopping, and you asked me to get the fanta?" She questiond

"Yes" I said confused

"Well he was being very flirtatious, and I just wanted to get away and as i walked away he chased me and shoved the receipt in my hand, I wanted to get away so i just took it and left." She told me

"Ok, so what has this go to do with a divorce" I asked

"well it had a kinky message in it" She told me, then fresh tears went down her rosy cheeks.

"how kinky?" I asked, she passed me the receipt.

"_hi sexy call me and we will have some fun again, especially with them legs of yours 09753124689" _

"how am i going to fix this b, he wants a divorce" She asked

"Listen here Charlotte Braxton, That dick of man, Darryl Braxton loves you so much and a low life man is not going to ruin your marriage, Brax loves you so much, when i went round there he was crying, Do you hear me Darryl Braxton crying, so that just shows he would do anything for you chalz" I said, she burst out crying.

"H-how am I g-going t-to fix-x t-this?" She asked

"I have an idea, When Ruby and Casey come back they can be on children duty, I will get Heath to bring Brax down to Angelo's, and me and you will go as well, when we arrive me and Heath will go back and help Ruby and Casey, You and Brax are going to sort this out, and if he isn't having any of it, Ring this low life get him down to Angelo's and ask him why he has done this in front of Brax so he can see the truth." I said, Very proudly

"BIANCA SCOTT, THAT IS AMAZING YOU GENIUS" Charlie squealed

"Ohh I know" I said, as taking a bow

We both laughed.

"Righto you go and have a shower and I will tell Heath the plan and try and get Ruby and Casey back as soon as possible" I said as I kissed her cheek and went to mine and heaths.

"I could be superwoman" I mutted to myself.

Once I had rang Ruby and Casey and told them everything the agreed to be as quick as possible and wouldn't mind looking after the kids, I just had to tell Heath about the plan as Brax was in the shower.

"HEATH GET IN HERE NOW!" I shouted

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"We need to get Romeo and Juliet back together" I told him

"You have thought of one of them stupid CSI plans haven't you" He asked

"yes, and it's going to work, all you need to do, is get Brax down to Angelo's at 7, Ruby and Casey are doing kid duty, ok" I told him, he stayed quiet, taking in all the information.

"HEATH" I shouted

"Geeze Miss Bond, I get it Brax down at Angelo's at 8" He told me

"HEATH, you need to be down there for 7" I told him

_This is harder than what I thought _

"Righto, Me, Brax, Angelo's, 7" He said

"Finally" I said as standing up and was about to leave to help Charlie get ready as she was on her own.

"Ummm... Babe, you forgot something" He said while, pouting his lips

"You idiot" I said as I was walking over to him and passionately kissed him.

"SEE YA AT 7, Miss Bond" I heard him shout, I shook my head, laughing them back over to Charlie and Brax's for the 100th time this day.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

7 O'clock came, I was wearing a short bodycon dress and some slip on heels, but to be completely honest I am scared, was this going to work? Will he turn up?

I and Bianca walked up the stairs, I grabbed her hand and she gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be okay" She reassured me.

We walked up the stairs and only Brax and Heath were stood there.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE" He barked at me.

"I came here to sort this out, just please let me explain" I pleaded

"Fine" He said and just walked of and sat on the bar stool.

"Righto bro going to love ya and leave ya." Heath said while, kissing my cheek and taking Bianca's hand.

She mouthed Good Luck to me.

I walked up to where Brax was stood, and perched myself on the stool next to him, and breathed slowly in and out and began talking.

"Ok... well, Yesterday Bianca really wanted a McDonalds so we went and got one, once we were finished Bianca still wanted a Fanta so I said I would get her one, when I got there the man was looking me up and down" I saw him start to pinch the bridge of his nose which shows he's annoyed "well I got really uneasy so I decided to try and hurry my order, I grabbed the Fanta and went, he followed me and smashed the receipt in my hand, I wanted to get away so I said thanks and shoved in my pocket and left, then you found it" I finished of

"Do you expect me to believe that?" He asked

"You can believe what you want, but I have just told you the truth" I told him, He stayed quiet

"FUCK THIS" I shouted and grabbed my phone and receipt out

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Getting you proof, as are trust doesn't mean shit to you" I told him

I rang the number,

"Hi... yes this is Charlie, the girl you served at McDonalds...Yes I would love to meet you... Say 7:30 at Angelo's... We'll see you then..." I hung up the phone

"What's happening?" He asked, calmly

"ohh.. so know you want to talk calmly, well sorry to burst your bubble Darryl, but as you don't trust me, I am getting your proof" I snapped at him. "Now hide down there" I said pointing behind the bar, He nodded and sat down behind it, so he could still here everything.

With that the man walked in.

"Well hey sexy" He said kissing my cheek

"Uhh, hi" I said

"Call me max" He said

"Well hello Max, I would love for you here to tell me what happened yesterday as i seem to forgot, i have a bad memory" I said

"Well you came into McDonalds, ordered your food then you came back for another drink, for your pregnant friend" He told me

"Okay so I would just like to know why you left me a receipt with a rather disturbing message" I asked

"Well you're a rather sexy girl, I would love to get you in my pants" He told me

"Well that's not going to happen" I said pushing the hand away that was on my leg

"Well it would be are first time together" He said, not knowing he dropped himself right in it.

"Ohh sorry my memory is really bad, so we haven't even kissed, hugged or had sex?" I asked

"No, just a kinky message, so would you like to change that" he said, Leaning right into me about to kiss me.

"Sorry, see the thing is I have a Husband, who I have 4 wonderful kids with, so I would love for you to leave" I told him

"I don't want to" He said while pushing me of the stall and jumping on top of me

"GET OFF ME" I screamed

With that Brax came shooting around and grabbed him by the neck, and slamming him into the wall.

"YOU FIND IT FUNNY, TRYING TO RAPE SOMEONE AY, WELL I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHING NOW IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU IN A HEARTBEAT AND SLEEP LIKE A BABY" He said, While punching him again

"NO GO" Brax barked, while he scurried of like a lost bone.

He crouched down beside me, and went to pull but I stood up.

"Just because you have found your proof Brax, doesn't mean I forgive you, you asked me for a divorce Brax, a Divorce. Do have any idea how much that hurt me, I felt like my heart had been ripped out, you still didn't trust me either Brax a whole relationship starts on trust, so this is why i am going to be sleeping in the guest room to give us some space and Monday in two days time we will go out and try and sort some stuff out" I said

"Charlie, I don't want that, I don't want a Divorce and I love you so much, I cant live, breath without you" He pleaded, I took my hands in his

"Brax this isn't goodbye, we are still married I just want some space, we will still be living in the same house, and we are going to be civil with each other in front of our kids, as under no circumstances are they being bought into are problems" I told him with tears running down my cheek

"Charlie, please I am so sorry, I love you" He said squeezing my hands

"And I love you so much as well Brax, But what happened today hurt me, like being chucked into a wall" I said

"Do you think we can sort this out?" He asked

"I hope so" I said, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, and squeezed his hands.

"Bye, I'll see you at home" He said letting go of my hands

"Bye" I said, I gave him a weak smile, and walked of, tears streaming down my cheek

I walked in and luckily all the kids were around Heath and Bianca's, I stripped of and put one of Brax's shirts on, and his scent hit me, I started to cry, I left Brax a note and made my way into the guest room, crying my eyes out, all I wanted was a hug from Brax, I soon fell asleep.

Brax's P.O.V

I got back at the house, and made my way into mine and Charlie's Room, I saw the shirt Charlie wears to bed was gone and it must mean that she is wearing it, I smiled faintly, I stripped of to me boxers and got into bed, my head touched something that wasn't a pillow I looked at it and turned the lamp on, it was a note from Charlie

_I love you, Forever and Always, Charlie x_

It sent me over the edge and I started to cry, I turned the lamp of and layed down to go to sleep, I soon did.

**_I am guessing you are annoyed with me from making them have fight? Ha-ha well stay tuned as lots of Fun, Love and Drama to come_**

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Charlie maybe pregnant, But why is she scared about it?_**

**_-Bianca's hormones go to the next level_**

**_Please review Emily x_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys, as I guessed you lot didn't like the CHAX fight (obviously) well thanks for the reviews, Favourites and Follows, I hope you like this chapter, and just to clear up Bianca or Heath never found the note from Holly, but is she gone forever?_**

**Brax's P.O.V**

I woke up in my room, cold, bored and no Charlie, I know why she wants space and I respect that, I just miss her, miss holding her, and miss kissing her but either way I will win her back.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a massive crash, I jumped out of bed pulled some tracky bottoms on and headed downstairs.

I saw Zoey, walking out the house in her bikini with her surfboard and beach bag.

"Zoey what are you doing?" I asked leaning on the doorframe, she jumped then span around.

"I'm going surfing" She said proudly and walked of

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but that aint happening" I told her

"Why" She asked angrily

"1. You have stitches in your stomach, 2. You didn't ask me or your Mum 3. If you didn't wake me up you would be out in the sea on your own" I told her

"Ok well listen to this DAD 1. I feel fine, I have put my cream on and my stitches come out tomorrow so if they ripped it would only be 24 hours early 2. I knew if I asked you or mum you would have said NO and 3. I wouldn't be on my own, I would have the sea, Sand, Fish and SHARKS" She said to me with a combination of anger on sarcastic

"Right you listen to me, I am your Father so whatever I say goes and I don't care if your stitches come out tomorrow after that you still have 5 weeks to wait" I said to her, she just dropped the surfboard and pushed past me and ran to her room.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I woke up with a massive cramp in my hand from where my stupid cast was, but most importantly I missed Brax, I missed him so much and I knew that we could get through this no matter what.

I got bored of just laying in bed, so I jumped out put Brax's jumper on and my pyjama shorts which you couldn't even see from Brax's jumper.

I walked out and saw Zoey leg it to her room, while the boys came from their rooms, that when I saw Brax walk up, He looked so hot, bare chest, tracky bottoms hung loosely on his hips and his messy bed hair.

We just stared at each other, hoping we could kiss; I was pulled out of my day dream, by Luke

"Morning mummy and daddy" He said while hugging my waist

"Morning baby" I said while kissing his forehead.

"Why you say no morning to my daddy?" Lewie asked

_Cheers for that Lew _

"Ermmm... okay... Morning Daddy" I said while looking at him

"Yeah... Morning" He said

"Give mummy a kiss daddy" Luke demanded

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_

Brax just walked over to me and softly kissed me, we both pulled away smirking.

"Yucky" Luke and Lewie said covering their eyes

"You asked for it mate" Brax said ruffling their hair.

"Ohh.. umm... Brax what's wrong with Zoey?" I asked worried for my baby girl.

"funny story, I saw her this morning making her way out of the house, with her surfboard and beach bag" He told me, we both laughed

"So that why she stormed up here" I said

"Yeah, anyway why don't you make the boys breakfast, and i will sort Zoey out" He asked

"Sure" I said, while kissing his cheek

_I just kissed him on the cheek, my willpower is so coming back, Go Charlie, Go Charlie_

**Brax's P.O.V**

I walked into Zoey's room, she was sat on her bed reading, which she only ever does if she is worried or sad, just like Charlie and Ruby. I sat on the bed and just carried on reading.

I took the book out of her hand "Why did you do that?" She asked while trying to snatch it away but i put it on the side and layed down next to her.

"What's wrong I know there is something" I told her

"Why are you and Mum fighting" She asked, with her eyes welling up.

This is the last thing I wanted her to say, she shouldn't worry about this.

"Were not fighting Zo, We are just giving a bit of space then we will sort things out and it will be alright" I said while pulling her into me

"But you told mum you wanted a divorce" She said with tears running down her cheek, I wiped them with the pad of my thumb.

"Yes i did say that, But it was a massive mistake, I love your Mum so much and i will do whatever it takes to win her back, but don't you worry okay" I told her truthfully, She nodded

"So you are still boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked

"No, were husband and wife" I told her, she gave me the Braxton grin

"I have an idea" She said

"Oh really, care to tell your old man what it is?" I asked

"Well you love mum and mum loves you" She said, I nodded

"Zoey where are you going with this" I asked

"What's the thing called, where you go after you get married" She questioned

"Honeymoon" I told her

"Take Mum back there and she will forgive you and Uncle Casey and Ruby can look after us" She said

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton you are a genius" I said to her

"Well what can I say" She said, I laughed and started to kiss her all over her face.

"D-Dad" "H-H-elp" She said through fits of laughter, I stopped and looked at my beautiful Daughter.

"So dad, I just helped you, so I was thinking... Can you get me some ice-cream?" She asked, giving my 'those' eyes

"Okay, go tell Luke and Lew and they can come as well" I told her, she kissed my cheek them went off.

**Charlie's P.O.V **

I walked down stairs with the boys, and put some cereal in a bowl for them.

"Thanks Mummy" Lewie told me

"That's okay baby" I said while kissing his and Luke's forehead.

"Mummy, we not baby" Luke said, i laughed

"Okay, my big boys" I said, they both nodded in time

My phone beeped I looked over and it read Bianca

_So are my Romeo and Juliet okay? _It read, I sighed

_No, come round mine for a coffee we will talk_

_WHAT! My plan didn't work, I will be round in ten, Darcy is at Connie's and Rocco and Heath are.. Well just being idiots;)_

_HAHA, Heath never did grow up, always a kid at heart and okay see ya in 9 x_

With that Zoey came running down.

"Zoey, careful your stitches" I told her

"Sorry mum, Luke and Lew are you coming to get ice cream with me and Dad?" She asked them

"YES!" They both Squealed

"Zoey what did you bribe your Dad with to get ice cream" I asked, knowing there was a reason as they very rarely have ice cream before lunch

"I just used my genius skills" She said happily

"Okay" I said, with that Brax walked in, with just board shorts, flip flops and was holding his shirt around his neck, his tones muscles and tattoos on full display, I just wanted to pounce on his there and then.

"Daddy, you are not clean" Luke said

"I had a shower Luke" I told him, leaning against the side with him stood between my legs

"No, your pen is still on you" he said pointing to my rib cage tattoo, I heard Charlie laugh

"I told you it's a tattoo, it stays there forever and ever" I said, he looked at my very confused

"Even when your this many" Lewie said holding 7 fingers up

"Even that many" I said, not telling them that I was 5 times that age

"So I hear you boys are coming to get ice cream with me and your sister ay" I said

"Yes daddy, me go get changed" Lewie said, and ran off

"And me" Luke said while running

_Only me and Charlie left, can't be that awkward _

"Ummm, Charlie, you probably already know but I am taking the kids to the diner for ice cream" I said

"Ohh... umm that's fine, B is coming round anyway" she told me

"Okay... Well I will see you later and Monday night I am taking you away" I told her

"Really, Where" She said happily

"For me to know and for you to find out" I said, she just grunted

"Miss. Impatient coming out?" I asked

"No, now go take our kids to the diner and me and B will make dinner" She told me

_Ohh crap, she's cooking _

"Will B, Help?" I asked

"Yes, we can all have dinner round here, Casey, Xavier and Dex have gone looking for a anniversary present for Ruby and Ruby, April, Sacha are looking for him" She said

_That's okay B is helping _

With that the kids came in, I kissed Charlie and the cheek and she did to all the kids, then we all went out, towards the diner.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I woke up, with my body pressed up against Heath, I suddenly felt sick and ran it to the toilet and few seconds later Heath came in and pulled my hair out the way.

"This is disgusting" He groaned

"Heath shut the hell up, it's your fault anyway" I told him

"Takes two to tangle" He said

"If you don't shut your face, i am going to kick you so hard, you wont be able to tango ever again" I said, while brushing my teeth

"Hey, don't be like that you know you can resist this" He said, pointing to his amazing six pack

"Whatever" I said, while hugging him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to be sick anymore, I didn't know for 11 weeks i was pregnant, then bang as sson as i know, morning sickness comes like quicksand" I said

"All be worth it in the end" He said, while pulling me into the bedroom where we layed snuggled into each other

"I wonder if the Romeo and Juliet plan worked." Heath questioned, with that I texted Charlie.

"Nope it didn't work, Stupid CSI, I bet I should start my own CSI" I said

"Babe you're a teacher, not some Crime scene investigator" He said

"Still... I ent stopping till they are back together" I said

"B, have you met Buckton she is more stubborn than Brax" He said, while Rocco came running in, normally Darcy would as well but she is at Connie's for the weekend.

"Mummy, Daddy morning" He said while jumping on Heaths belly, full force and for Heath to let out a massive grunt

"Oppsie" Rocco said while covering his mouth with his hand

"I am sworry, Daddy" He said, while kissing him

"You made it better Roc" Heath said while jumping out of bed and putting Rocco on his shoulders

"Where you going?" I asked

"We are having Father Son bonding day" He said

"Have fun, I am going to talk to Charlie, so I will be over there" I said

"Okay" He told me while, kissing me softly

"Eww, Yucky" Rocco said

"Hey mate, your be kissing girls soon" Heath said

"And Darcy" I said, laughing at his facial expression

"She won't be" He said, while shaking his head.

"Heath when was the first time you kissed a girl?" I asked

"12" He answered

"And Darcy is 10 nearly 11, so that's only 1 year" I told him

"I need to have that chat don't I" He said

"Bingo, we have a winner" I said

"Ha-ha, Very funny, I talk to her when she gets back" He said

"DADDY, LETS GO" Rocco shouted

"Geeze mate, and yes we are going, See ya" He said, while kissing my forehead and leaving.

Once I was dressed I made my way over to Charlie and Brax's.

I walked in "HELLO...CHARLIE" I shouted

"UP HERE" I heard her shout

I walked up stairs and walked in her room out of breath

"Jesus, Stairs are going to be the death of me" I said

"Hey b" she called from the ensuite "woah arnt you getting big" She said while looking at me from walking out.

"So what happened last night" I asked

"Well I explained he said he was sorry, but I was very hurt from him saying he wanted a divorce and that he called me a whore, so I just need some space for the moment, but we said we still love each other and he is taking me out Monday after Zo's stitched are removed." She told me

"So no break ups?" I asked

"No" She said

"Right I have a game, Pop Quiz On Brax" I said trying to lighten the food

"A what?" She said

"A. Pop. Quiz. On. Brax." I said saying every word carefully

"Yes I know what you said, but what do we or I have to do" She asked clueless

"Well I am going to ask questions easy to hard you have to answer them" She said

"Come on then, I love winning" She said, rubbing her hands together

"What is Brax's full name?" I asked

"Darryl James Braxton" She answered

"Correct" I said, while ticking the question of on my clipboard

"What are his Brothers names and Parents?" I asked

"Daniel James Braxton, Cheryl Mary Braxton, Heath Caleb Braxton, and Casey Lewis Braxton" She said, very confidently

"Correct" I said "Who was Brax's First girlfriend?"

"A girl named Ellie Smith" She answered

"Correct" I said

"Bianca Scott, how are you getting these answers?" She asked

"A little birdy, now back to the questions this is fun" I said, while giggling, thinking of some of the questions coming up.

"How did Brax fend for his family?" I asked

"Leader of the River Boys, Drugs" She answered

"Correct" I said, ticking another question of

"Who did Brax loose his virginity to?" I asked, Charlie just looked at me wide eyed.

"BIANCA" She squealed

"What?, Just answer the question" I said, laughing

"Tegan" She said

"How long were Brax and Tegan Together for?"

"On and off 7 years" She replied

"Correct, God Charlie your good at this" I said

"Has Brax been stabbed or shot?" I asked

"Stabbed" She replied, fiddling with her hands

"Correct" I said

"What did you do to Brax when he kissed you?" I asked

"Arrest him" She replied, laughing

"Where did you first have sex?"

"Ohh god, Leah's house" She replied, her cheeks flushing red

"When did you first become a couple, Engagement and married date?" I asked

"2nd February 2002, 18th May 2004 and 27th August 2004." She answered

"Correct" I said

"Why did you get married so quickly after the engagement?" I asked

"Because I fell pregnant with Zoey, and we wanted to be married before she was born" She answered.

"And for grand finale question why do you love Brax?" I asked

"He was there for me, even when I wasn't for him, he is a brilliant Dad to all our kids, yes he has a bad past, but there is a reason for that, his childhood was stolen from him and he still turned into an amazing man, He does little things for me, even if its saying Morning, making me breakfast, giving me his jacket if I am cold, asking if I'm okay, and to just hold me when it's not, I love that man with all my heart, I couldn't live without him, he is my everything, my one true love and that is why I love him, and I would hate for us to fall apart at this hurdle, when we have jumped so many" She said, then started to cry.

_Little did they know Brax was outside the door listening to it _all

"Charlz, it's okay, you and Brax will sort this out" I said, hugging my best friend.

"But what if we can't" She said

"We can Charlie, and we will" Brax said walking in

"Whoa, this so romantic, this is like movie style, Heath needs to take a leap out of your books" I said, to see Brax raising his eyebrow "Ohh shit, right I will leave you be, just have sex and make up" I said, walking out the door to hear Charlie squeal my name.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Charlie, I love you so much we will get through this" I said, she nodded and walked up to me placing a gentle kiss on my lips and for us just to snuggle in the bed more a bit.

"Where are the kids?" Charlie asked

"We saw heath and Rocco and Heath offered them to come round for movie night so there round there so it's just us two and Case and Rubes" I said

"Okay, can we watch a movie?" She asked

"Definitely" I said putting a movie on, for us to fall asleep in each other's arms a few minutes later.

**_Hope you enjoyed that, I think you will as Charlie and Brax made up a bit;) and i will also be adding a lot more Heath, Bianca, Ruby, Casey, Darcy and Rocco_**

**_Next time on Braxton family_**

**_-Zoeys stitches come out; will this make her even more demined to surf?_**

**_-Charlie becomes ill_**

**_Emily x_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi guys thanks for the new reviews and that;) it helps me loads and sorry that this is so late, I have been so bust at the moment; also Cburns1995 thanks for the idea of adding more Casey and Ruby. A massive thank you to for the amazing reviews you do always look forward to reading them. There won't be much Heanca in this but will be more to come, this is just a filler, big chapter next time. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW? _**

**Brax's P.O.V**

Monday morning, what a mad day a head, twins go to pre-school, Zoey has her stitches out, Ruby and Casey's anniversary tomorrow so got to sort Angelo's out for that, As well as sort mine and Charlie's date tonight.

_Never leave things to the last minute_

"Babe, you need to get up and we need to sort everything out" I said slipping out of our embrace.

"Mhmm" She mumbled, by getting out of bed in her lace underwear, I wolf whistled at her she turned around at smirked, and I slipped out of bed in my boxers and grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her on the bed, with me straddling her waist, most of my weight on my knees though.

"BRAXXX" She squealed, while I was tickling her

"H-H-HELP" She screamed, through fit of laughter

Suddenly the door came flying open, Ruby stood there in her bra and some board shorts

"OMG, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING KILLED OR SOMETHING" Ruby shouted, while covering her eyes

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad you came to check on ya mum but you might wanna get some clothes on ay" I said

"Yes, well I didn't really have time for that" She said, while laughing

"What's funny?" I asked

"You my Dad only in boxers sat on my Mum who is only in a bra and pants" She said, we both laughed, while she grunted in disgust and went into her and Casey's room.

"That was your fault" Charlie said, while pointing up at me

"Ohh really" I said, while grabbing some board shorts and slipping them on, she nodded, I went in to kiss her but she pulled away, I gave her a confused look.

"You aren't getting a kiss until 10pm tonight, as a punishment" She said while putting some sweat pants on and my shirt

"Y'know you can't resist this ay" I said pointing to my toned six pack, she bit her lip and nodded

"Fine" I said while walking out, laughing

_No way will she stick to this_

**Casey's P.O.V**

Ruby came bursting through are room, in just her Bra and short board shorts, she looked very hot.

"Umm... Ruby why are you dressed like that, I mean in front of me I have no complaints but my brothers and that" I asked

"Well my mother and farther thought it would be funny to mess around and giggle, I heard mum scream so I got out of bed shoved shorts on thinking the worst anyway when I got their dad was sat on my mum tickling her, and I am now scared for life as well as them seeing me in this" She informed me while, pointing to her curvy figure

"Well I still think you look hot" I said, while looking her up and down, her cheeks flushed red.

"CASEY, STOP LOOKING" She squealed, I slipped out of bed and picked her up, my hands holding her by her backside.

"I'm sorry" I said

"I know, how you can say sorry" she said, he smirked and kissed me, I pulled away

"Nope, if you are sorry" I nodded "Well, what did you get me for our anniversary?" She continued

"Shit, I forgot" I said, trying to hold back laughter, by her face

"You better not have" She frowned

"Course I haven't" I said, she pecked my lips, and jumped down from me holding her

"3 years baby" She said in an American accent, which completely failed.

"Ruby that was a crap attempt" I said

"Whatever" She said while putting a bikini on and an oversized top over

"Right downstairs, I'm hungry" She said

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I had all the kids downstairs eating, while Brax was going over the books.

"Okay boys you go get your school stuff on, and if you need help ask anyone" I said, the both nodded and ran off.

"What about me mum?" Zoey asked

"Well you're not going school today as we are getting your stitches out so just dress normal" I told her

"YES, SURFI-"She shouted but cut off by Brax.

"NO, you bloody well aren't, you still have five weeks left" He told her, she grunted and walked of, I just laughed.

Casey and Ruby walked in, Ruby went straight over to Brax and kissed his cheek, and was helping him loads which meant she wanted something and she knew exactly how to get it.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to you a minute?" Casey asked

"Yep sure, Brax can you take the boys to school and me and Zo, will be here when you get back and we will make are way to the hospital" I said, he just nodded, with his mouth fall of toast, I laughed then walked away with Casey curious wondering what he wanted to ask me.

"What's up case?" I asked, he started twiddling with his hands which meant he was nervous as all the Braxton brothers do that.

"Well... I love Ruby so much and I was just wondering if you would allow me to ask her to be my... umm wife" He asked, I squealed exactly and hugged him

"Yes, of course you can" I said

"What really" He asked, shocked

"What you so shocked about, you have been in a relationship for 3 years" I told him

"I know us Braxton's don't have a great rep, But you, Bianca and Rubes really did change us and you helped my brothers get away from their one way ticket to jail" He told me

"Casey you don't understand, how much you boys have helped us, before you Ruby was a disaster with boys, I couldn't commit to save my life and Bianca she hasn't been this happy since, well I can't remember" I told him, he walked towards me and gave me a famous Braxton hug

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Ruby what do you want?" I asked, knowing she wanted something

"Well I need some money" She told me, flicking her eyelashes

"And you expect me to just give you money?" I asked

"Yes" She giggled

"No, But take my lunch shift at Angelos and you can have the pay" I said

"Triple the pay" She said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, Final answer double pay, lunch shift, Angelo's" I said

"Thanks Dad" She said, while kissing my cheek and hugging me

"Ruby, Why do you need money?" I asked my daughter

"Well I need a dress and Shoes for mine and Casey's Date tomorrow" She told me

"Okay, well after your lunch shift ring me and I will take you" I told her

"You only coming because you don't trust my judgement in the height of dresses" She told me

"Well I ent letting you walk around looking like a y'know ay" I told her

"Okay" She said while running of upstairs to change for her shift, and me leaving with the boys

**Charlie's P.O.V**

The boys were at pre-school, Ruby was working and me and Zoey were waiting at home for Brax to get out the shower for Zoeys stitched to be removed, and to be quite honest I was scared, I know it hurts and she is only nine I don't want to see my baby girl in pain.

"Hey, Zo if it starts to hurt you need to tell me or ya dad okay" I told her

"Yeh, mum I will but y'know I think I will be okay" She said

"Okay baby girl" I said while kissing her head

I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"BRAX HURRY UP" I shouted from the bottom to the top

"JEEZZ, WOMEN CALM DOWN WE DONT NEED TO BE THERE FOR ANOTHER FOURTY MINUTES" He shouted back

_3 minutes later_

Brax came stomping down the stairs, he smirked at me while going to kiss me but I remembered are earlier agreement, and so I turned around.

"Come on Zo, let's go" I said she nodded, while jumping on Brax's back for a piggy back.

_'Your evil' _he mouthed to me, I grinned while pushing them out of the door, and locking it and walking to the car

We were soon on our way to the hospital, and Zoey was getting bored so she decided to push Brax's buttons which she knew how to do very well.

"Dad" She said, from the back of the car

"Zoey" He replied

"What would you do if I said I don't have a seat belt on?" She asked, I just smirked

"Zoey Charlotte Braxton, you better have it on" He said sternly, while taking a sip of the juice we got from the diner.

"I do" She said "Next time I saw I do, it will be my wedding day" She said, giving him a Braxton grin, He spat his drink everywhere

"You bloody well won't be" He said, while coughing

"Ohh I will" She said, while blasting the music up

"ZOEY" He shouted, while turning it off

"Hey, Dad why do that for?" She asked

"Your starting to bug me" He told her

"Good" She said while winding down her window, we were passing a group of girls, dressed very let's say sluty, high shorts, arse on show and there string bikinis not leaving anything from the imagination

"I'm going to dress like that" She said, I laughed knowing Brax would be fuming by now

"NO YOU FU-BLOODY WELL ARNT" He shouted

"We'll see" She said

"Hey dad" She said

"What now" He asked sarcastically

"You're a crap surfer, Uncle Heath is so much better" she said, at this point i was in hysterics

"Ohh really, who do you think taught Heath?" He asked

"Your Dad" She said, at this point Brax didn't say anything, and I stopped laughing.

"Don't mention him Zoey" Brax said

"Why?" She asked curious

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND LEAVE IT ZOEY" He shouted at her, I was now fuming at him for snapping at Zoey and she had tears in her eyes.

As we approached the hospital Brax walked a head and Zoey clung onto me only something she does when she's scared.

"Hey baby, it's okay" I told her

"Does he not like his dad?" She asked

"No, he is a nasty man, your dad will tell you about him one day" I told her, she nodded

"Now let's go and get your stitches out" I said she nodded while holding my hand and we walked towards the entrance where Brax was waiting.

"Snapping at a nine year old, really Brax" I snarled at him

"I didn't think I'm sorry it's just thinking about my old man it... Just well y'know" He said, I hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to" I said, nodding to Zoey who was stood looking at the ground, digging her shoes into the floor.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Hey Zoey" I said while crouching down to her level and lifting her head to see her tear stained face and my heart crumbled

"Mmhmm" She mumbled

"I'm sorry for shouting it's just I don't like talking about my old man okay" I said

"Okay" She said, while nodding and slinging her arms around my neck hugging me, I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"You don't need to be okay" I said, she nodded and kissed my cheek and I put her down.

"Righto lets go" Brax said while holding my hand and are fingers entwining, with Zoey walking in front

"Hi Brax, Charlie, Zoey" We turned around to see Sid walking towards us.

"Hi Sid" Charlie said

"Well if you would like to follow me" He said, I placed Zoey down onto the bed, He then turned his attention to her

"Right Zoey, Have you been in pain" He asked

"No" She replied

_Yes _I thought to myself

"Have you used the cream?" He asked

"No, Well only sometimes" She replied

_More like every 4 hours_

"Well what I can see, is a very inpatient young girl saying she okay just so she can get back out in the water" Sid said, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Zoey how much pain have you been in? And how much of the cream do you use?" Sid asked again

"Lots and we have had 2 tubes" She replied, Sid nodded

"Okay well if you lift your top up for me and we will get stared" Sid said, while smiling, Brax held my hand, and he knew I was scared, he gave her a small squeeze of the hand to reassure me that everything will be fine.

"Right Zoey, this will hurt" Sid said, I held her, while Brax stroked her hair, with that Sid started to remove the first one, her lips started to tremble and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Ouch..." She said while, her tears ran down her cheeks, it broke my heart seeing her in this much pain.

"You're doing good Zoey only a few more" Sid reassured her.

"OWWW" She cried, while bursting into tears, Brax kissed her head while I squeezed his hand; It pained me to see my baby girl like this.

"2 more Zoey" Sid said

"OWW... Mum its hurts" She said while looking at me.

"Its okay baby, only a few more" I said, while kissing her hand.

"But it hur- OUCH" She cried, while biting her bottom lip, to stop it trembling

"Hey, Zoey, its okay, only one more ay" Brax said, while stroking her hair away from her face.

"But it hurts" She cried

"Right, Zoey you're done there, you will be having weekly checkups that I will sort out, and you can't do any sports and that includes surfing, also you will not be going to school for the rest of the week, however you can start next Monday, you also did very good today" Sid said happily.

"Well done Zoey, I'm very proud of you" Brax said while kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" She said while pulling her top back down

"Mum can we have lunch at Angelos?" She asked

"Your just like your uncle Heath, eating all the pizzas" I said laughing "But yes we can then after we will pick the boys up" I continued

"Okay well I am taking Ruby to the city, so I will drop you off at Angelos while I pick her up" Brax informed me

**Ruby's P.O.V**

_God why did I agree to work_

I looked towards the entrance and saw Zoey scanning the place, she soon laid eyes on my and smiled.

"RUBY" she squealed, while skipping over to me and hugged me

"Hey baby" I said while hugging my younger sister.

"How did the hospital go?" I asked

"Horrible, it really hurt" She said

"Well it will get better soon ay" I told her, Just as Mum and Dad arrived

"Righto come on then" He said while grinning at me

"What are you grinning at?" I asked while taking my apron of

"Thinking that I may be broke in the next hours" He said while slipping his arms around Mum's waist.

"Hey, were not that bad" I said with a fake hurt expression.

"Well lets go, see ya later babe" He said while hugging Mum, then turns to Zoey who already had ordered her drink from Sam (close family friend and bartender) "Bye princess and well done for today" He said while dropping a kiss on her forehead

_45mins later, in Dorothy Perkins_

I picked up about 5 dresses to try on while Dad followed me around like a lost puppy

"Right I am going to try these on" I said, he nodded and sat down on the coach waiting for me

I walked out of the changing room in a blue short but not short, short dress, it was strapless and showed my boobs of perfectly but not too much.

"No way in hell are you wearing that" He said sternly, the assistant beside me started giggling.

"What, why not?" I asked

"1. I don't want my daughter showing her bits of to others 2. I don't want anyone looking at you, other than Casey and 3. I'm in charge so I choose if you are buying it or not" He told me

"I would love someone that protective over me" the assistant said flirtatiously,

_God dads face is priceless_

"Ruby, go change your dress" He said, I huffed and walked away

I came back with a pink playsuit, it had long lace sleeves, it was beautiful I fell in love with it straight away.

"Thats better" He said, while clapping his hands, I then looked at the assistant and she was checking his toned arms up,

"You're so funny" She said

"Errrr...uhhhh okay" He stumbled

"Lost for words are we there dad" I teased

"Shut up and try the rest on" He said, I think he is getting a bit worried about this woman

**Brax's P.O.V **

_40mins later... _

"Ruby you have 3 dresses, 2 pairs of shoes, what else do you need?" I asked

"Accessorizes" She replied

_What the fuck are they _

She must have picked on my confused

"Rings, necklaces, bangles" she said

"Okay" I said while picking the nearest thing near me "This will do" I said while passing it her

"Actually dad this aint that bad, well done" She sarcastically praised me

"Ha Ha" I said

_45mins later _

I walked through the door holding ten million bags

"Dad I am going to go and see April, can you put my bags in my room please" She pleaded

"Sure thing sweetie, love ya" I said to her

"I love ya too and thanks so much for today you are the best" She said while running out the house.

"Nawww you so spoiled her" Charlie said while snaking her hands around my waist and kissing my neck then my lips

"AHA I KNEW YOU COULDNT RESIST ME ITS 5:30 AND YOU HAVE ALREADY KISSED ME" I shouted

"Idiot anyway look how much you go her" She said

"Yep, I had to judge watch she wearing ay... anyway what are we doing with are date as I think it's too late now" I said, while turning around and snaking my hands around her waist

"Yeh, I think so, how about we concentrate on Ruby and Casey for the next few days and our date can be Wednesday? She asked

"That's a brilliant idea... Anyway where are the kids?" I asked

"Their Uncle Casey and Xavier has took them to the beach for a bit, Zoey is with Darcy round B and Heath's" She said, while kissing up my neck

"Right lets go" I said while, picking her up and holding her by her backside and her legs wrap around my waist.

**_Again very sorry for the lack of updates, but more will be happening soon, also sorry there wasn't any Luke or Lewie, there will be more soon._**

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Anniversary for Casey and Ruby_**

**_-Will someone ruin Casey's proposal?_**

**_- Charlie and Bianca confide in each other_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I am really sorry that I haven't let you lot know yet but I am going on a camping school trip tomorrow for a week, so I won't be updating but will go back to normal afterwards. **

**Thanks to still sticking with the story and please carry on reviews, follows and favourites, it really motivates me.**

**ohh also sorry this isn't a chapter :( **

**Emily x**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi guys you do not understand how sorry I am about the updates but I have been super busy, having to sort everything out after my trip, then loads of course work, also my older sister has just given birth to a baby boy called Kai so I have been very busy proving I am the best Auntie;) I am going on holiday for 2 weeks in Ireland starting Friday as all my family are Irish and some still live over there so we are having a family holiday/get together thing so I won't be updating till the third week in the summer holidays, think that is everything anyway hope you like this chapter:)_** **_- _**

**Casey's P.O.V**

I woke up to the day of mine and Ruby's 3rd anniversary and I feel so lucky that we have spent this much time together.

I slowly kissed her shoulder, waking her up.

"Mmmm" She moaned, while trying to fall back asleep, I bit her neck

"CASEY BRAXTON" She squealed while turning around and giving me a_ look_

"You didn't wake up" I replied, grinning

"Don't give me that grin" She said

"What grin?" I asked

"That stupid grin you Braxtons have that gets you anything" She said

"Well... Happy anniversary" I said

"Happy anniversary" She squealed, while jumping up and down on the bed

"Only you could get away with doing that and still look all sweet and innocent" I said, she chuckled why jumping down onto my waist, and leaning down to kiss me, I grabbed her arse and the kiss soon became deeper, suddenly the door came flying open, with Brax giving us a stupid grin, Charlie just as embarrassed as us and Zoey's eyes covered by Brax and Charlie using one hand for each twin.

"Woah guys" Brax said

"Shut up, and if this gets mentioned I will be saying some of your secrets" I replied, which soon shut him up, the twins came running up and climbing on our bed

"Happy 3 year day" Luke and Lewie grinned

"Thanks baby" Ruby said while hugging them

"No Wuby, we are twee we no baby" Lewie said, shocked about what his sister just said

"Okay thank you my big boys" She said, they smiled while sitting on her lap

"Happy anniversary Ruby and Uncle Casey" Zoey grinned

"Thanks Zoey" I said while pulling Zoey onto my lap, some reason Zoey has always been closest to the boys than the girls, she might as well as be a river girl but we all know Brax wouldn't allow that.

**Rub's P.O.V**

_Later that day_

Casey said he had to pop out for a bit which was complete lie as he started rubbing the back of his neck if he is nervous or is lying so I just wonder what he is doing.

I walked into the kitchen to see Zoey and Mum doing Zoeys homework and Dad trying to persuade Luke and Lewie about going to the beach and not the park.

"No daddy we go park" Luke said

"What about the beach you can go in the sea, play with the sand" Dad said

"No we go park and we go on the slide and the monkey bars and the swings and the-" Lewie was cut off from Dad

"Ok I get it Lew" Dad said

"You wove me and Lew daddy pwease can we go park and beach tomorrow?" Luke said

"No don't play that card on me the whole 'you love me' and I see what you did there making sure you get the best of both ay" Dad replied

"Please daddy we go park" Luke said, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Dad grunted

I burst out laughing

"You will power is crap" I said smirking

"Yeah whatever, when you have ki- scrap that you aint having kids for that matter" He said to me

"Yeah whatever I am" I said, as the boys walked through and legged out the house.

"SH-CRAP" He said remembering Zoey was in the room, as he kissed me cheek, then Mums lips

"Dad you swore" Zoey said

"No I nearly did" He said while kissing her forehead and sprinting out the door to get to the boys and I would bet good money that they were going to get a stern word.

"Ruby, Casey left this for you" Zoey said handing me a letter, I opened it

Dear Ruby,

Would you please meet me at the secluded bit on the beach at 7:00pm

Casey x

P.S. don't worry about what you wearing your already beautiful.

"What is it?" Mum asked

"Casey is inviting me for date" I squealed

"Right let's get you ready" Mum said as we was making are way upstairs

"Mum can I go and see Dylan? Zoey asked

"Yes, sure I just get my shoes" Mum said, with that they left the house.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

I just dropped Zoey of with Dylan and made my way back to Ruby for her date

"Dads not going to like it" She said

"Like what?" I asked

"Round a boys house" She said

"She's nine years of age they will be playing football, xbox not making out" I said

"Still Dad will think differently" She said

"I know but he can start worrying at the age of thirteen not nine" I said

_55mins later_

Ruby and Casey have left, Heath and Brax took the kids to dinner while me and Bianca had a much needed gossip.

"My god you are getting fat" I said, as she walked through the door

"Thanks Braxton nice to see you too" She said while hugging me.

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"My little girls growing up, Casey is proposing tonight" I said sniffling tears back

"Ohh Charlie they have too at some point and so is Darcy Heath is thinking of doing the birds and the bees chat" she said chuckling

"I would love to see that, But she is growing up to fast" I said

"Same, but Charlie think of all the stuff you have left with Ruby when she graduates university, her wedding day, when she is pregnant, when she gives birth, Tegan never got that" Bianca said

"I know and I can't wait, but after I gave birth to her, I didn't see her smile for the first time, I didn't even hold her, I didn't hear her first word and I didn't even change one nappy, I'm a crap mum" I said

"Charlie you are far from that, you got ra-hurt, you was only 14 when she was born, but you fought and came back, you became the best sister and mother ever, you became a mother to 3 other beautiful children who adore you so much, you are a brilliant Auntie, Wife and best friend Charlotte Braxton and don't think any different" She said, I gave her massive hug

"And that Bianca Scott is why you are my best friend" I said

**Casey's P.O.V**

My god was I nervous.

"Hey babe" I said, to Ruby

"Yes" She replied

"I love you so much Rubes, you have helped me through everything and these last nine years I have known you, you have been a brilliant girlfriend, however I would love you to be my wife, Ruby will you marry me" I said, while holding a diamond ring, with a Ruby jewel shaped into a heart in the middle

"YES" She squealed while jumping on top of me

_Later that night_

Me and Casey had agreeded to go home and tell are family about the engagement. As we walked throught the door everyone looked at us.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" Ruby squealed, however with that Brax stormed right past us and slammed the door shut.

"Uh oh daddy no happy" Luke said, everyone would have normally laughed but everyone as wondering

Whats wrong with Brax?

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Charlie takes a test_**

**_-Brax opens up but to who?_**

**_Just letting you know that everything that happened between Charlie and Brax in home and away did happen but just when they were younger and Charlie quit the force however they didn't move to the city._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi guys, thanks again for everything! Just to let you all know I have a new FanFiction out called 'Through Thick and Thin' and I would love it if you would all read and review! I will still be updating this story and I hope you like this chapter x_**

_Previously on Braxton Family_

_"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" Ruby squealed, however with that Brax stormed right past us and slammed the door shut._

_"Uh oh daddy no happy" Luke said, everyone would have normally laughed but everyone as wondering_

**Brax's P.O.V **

The girl who I call my eldest Daughter is getting married, I have known her since Zoey has been born that's nine years, nine whole years she has seen me as a Dad and I have seen her as my Daughter, she can't be getting married she too young and she's my Little girl!

"It's okay to be upset y'know" I turned around and Ruby was stood there

"I'm not upset" I said

"Yeah whatever" She said as she sat down "What's the matter Dad" She asked

"I've known you since you was ten, I've grown with you as my eldest Daughter and it's just your growing up and I don't like it!" I said

"Well I've grown up with you as my Dad and it's been the best nine years of my life, just try and be happy for me and Casey" She begged

"I am happy for you and Casey, you have been dating since your thirteenth birthday, I just don't like the fact of you growing up" I admitted, while looking up at her, she smiled and hugged me

"I'm always going to be there, and I'm always going to be there" She whispered, I nodded

"So then how about we go back because the twins arnt to happy with you" She said

"Huh?" I asked

"Well let's just say, you're lucky the door didn't fly of the hinges" She said

"Ohh" Was all I had to say

_Back at the house _

"Hi guys" I said as walking through the door

"Daddy you naughwy you banged the door" Luke said, while standing in front of me with his hands on his hips, with his big blue bright eyes staring up at me.

"And your mum" Heath smartly remarked from Luke's use of word 'Banging'

"Heath shut ya face" I said to him

"Daddys very sorry I didn't mean to ban-pull the door hard" I said covering up the word

"Okay, now you pway football with me and Lew" He asked

"yes lets go then ay" I said while picking him up and carrying him out.

**Hi guys i am so sorry that is so short but I am going to see family in Spain for the next 2 weeks (I know I've had lots of holidays this year :D) so I won't be updating but when I come back I am going to try and get back to 2-3 updates a week.**

**Thank you for staying with this story and I hope you will still all review.**

**Emily x**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, sorry it has took so long to update, but I've had a lot of stuff happened and my course work is taking over so much of my time, but I hate it when people leave story's when they are not finished so it may take longer but I won't stop with this story just yet1 Also if you have any ideas on what to happen please review or PM me it helps a lot. Anyway here it goes, a lot of drama happening!:)_**

Over the last three weeks Angleos has become very busy and Brax has been run of his, however he has been forgetting about what are the most important things in his life. Family. Charlie has been feeling very left out and is keeping a massive secret from him.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

Here I am 5 months pregnant, yes I found out very late and my belly has only just started showing a small bump, I have wanted to tell Brax for so long but every time I ask him out to dinner, He's to busy or too tired.

I and the twins were sat down watching toy story while we wait for Brax to come back with Zoey and Ruby.

25mins later

"Were home" I heard Brax shout as he and the girls walked through the door

"DADDY" Luke and Lewie shouted

"Hey boys" He said while picking them both up and kissing their foreheads

"Hey Zo" I said

"Hey mum, bye mum" She said while running out to the back garden

"Ohh the joys of having an outside nature baby girl" I chuckled

"Hey babe" I said to Brax

"Hey, what have you been up to today" He said while following me into the kitchen

"Nothing really, just messing around with the boys" I said, while wrapping my arms around his waist

"Fights?" He questioned

"No they wasn't the typical Braxton self's today" I said, while Brax laughed

"And where's my hello kiss?" He questioned

"Ummm right here" I said while leaning up and kissing his cheek

"No no no, that wasn't right" He said, While picking me up onto the side unit, and kissed my hard and passionately, after we pulled apart.

"Well that was nice" I said, and he nodded

"So can we go to dinner tonight?" I asked

"Babe I'm really busy" He said, I just grunted and I sudden rage of anger came over me!

"You're forgetting about me, that the fifth time you have said no this week" I said

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to keep money around and getting food on the table" He defended himself

"Brax you work in a restaurant it's not that hard to keep food on the table" I sarcastically replied

"I know what this is about, it's about me not shagging you in a few weeks" He harshly said to me

"Oh god are you really being serious take a look Brax it's our family we have four kids it's not about sex!" I said to him

"Whatever Charlie" He said, while walking away

"Walk away as usual Brax, but you haven't even noticed, IM FIVE MONTHS PREGNANt" I screamed at him, He stopped dead and looked right at my belly and he suddenly noticed the small bump

"YOU LIED!" He shouted at me

"I LIED I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, IF YOU LET ME TAKE YOU TO DINNER" I screamed while walking out and slamming the door

**Brax's P.O.V**

She's pregnant. My wife is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad again.

"Why does everyone slam the doors?" Luke asked me

"Adults just get angry mate that's all" I replied

"Ok, daddy you play football with me and Lew and Ruby and Zo?" He asked

"Let me get changed then I will be down" I said

"Ok daddy me loves you" He said and ran out

"Love you too bud" I said while walking upstairs, wondering how i was going to sort this mess up with Charlie

We had been playing in the back garden now for around 30mins, the Heath, Casey, Darcy and Rocco walked through with a very pregnant Bianca

"Darryl Braxton get your arse here now" She said

"Don't kill him babe" heath said while running off to play with others

"What" I asked her

"You beautiful wife has just rang me up crying and now I have to walk all the way to the beach to meet her" She said while giving me on hell of a death stare

"I'm sorry but she has kept something from me that am pretty big" I said defending myself

"She wouldn't have to if you paid her attention" She said while walking out

"You better have not costed me sex tonight" Heath said to me

"Really Heath" I asked

"What a man has needs" He told me

"Are you lot staying for dinner?" I asked

"Yes" he told me

"Ohh and I needed to ask you something or need your advice on something" He asked me while looking at me very seriously

"What about?" I asked

"Sex" He said, whoa I wasn't expecting that

"What can you not get it up or something" I asked confused

"No you Muppet, sex talk with Darcy" He chocked out, I spat my drink everywhere

"Why you asking me this" I asked

"What did you tell Casey" He asked

"Just that's it's a connection and love, don't mess girls around make sure you use protection and don't ever let anyone pressure you into anything" I shortened for him and he looked terrified

"Heath it's not that hard stop worrying" I said

"Well Casey was only are brother this is my little girl, can you do it for me?" He asked

"Get lost, now man up and go have the chat" I said while walking over to the others, why he say there thinking about what to say

**Charlie P.O.V**

After a nice chat with Bianca I got home at around 10 with the kids in bed and Brax sat watching the Rugby.

"Charlie" He said and stood straight up

"Brax I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed in the guest room, just please let me get my rest and we will talk tomorrow" I begged

"Okay" He said and put his head down.

I went upstairs and kissed the entire kids goodnight. Once I got into mine and Brax's room it finally hit me, can we get through this, will he stay by my side, but then I remembered all the stuff we've been through and we will always come out on top.

I was lying in bed just about to go off, when Brax came in just with boxers on.

"Brax what are you doing" I asked

"Sleeping with my wife and baby" he said while he got into bed and pulled me towards him so he was spooning me, he immediately placed his hand on my stomach.

"Forever and always" I said

"Our love will grow stronger" He said after me, and we both went to sleep, both knowing we can get through his, but we still need to have a talk tomorrow

**_Next time on Braxton Family_**

**_-Chaxs heart to heart_**

**_-Heath and Darcy chat_**

**_-The twins and Rocco cause havoc for Bianca and Ruby_**

**_Emily x_**


End file.
